


Something There

by JustanInnocentWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Banter, Benny Ships It, Charlie Ships It, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Messaging AU, Social Media AU, Tumblr, Tumblr AU, and Charlie, destiel au, have a great day if you're reading this ily, internet friend au, musical AU, she swears quite a lot, skype au, texting au, thanks for that Dean, that's why it's under "teen", there might be a bit of swearing, whENEVER I TYPE SWEAR WORDS I FEEL SO BAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustanInnocentWriter/pseuds/JustanInnocentWriter
Summary: 06:32: AngelCas:Hi. Good morning, how did you sleep? I only slept for six hours.06:38: deanwins:hhnngnndgds i jssut got anotificaiton right nedcxt to my headg what the chedkc tou wok,em  e up06:40: AngelCas:Are you doing alright, Dean?06:41: deanwins:yeah, I actually slept for like 6 or 7 hours that’s really good but I’m still tired (since I woke up abruptly tysm -_-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title: "Something There" comes from Beauty and the Beast, the musical that Dean is involved in.
> 
> deanwins = Dean Winchester  
> AngelCas = Castiel Novak  
> yaboibenny = Benny Lafitte  
> charlieisgayaf = Charlie Bradbury
> 
> Partially inspired by "call me, beep me": the Klance fanfiction.
> 
> edit: July 8th, 2017: Wow! 100 kudos! Thank you so much. :)

**_21:36:_ deanwins:** hi, I went through your tumblr and you seemed pretty cool so I decided to message you

 

 ** _21:38:_ deanwins:** btw are you legit an angel? cuz that would be cool

 

 ** _22:03:_ AngelCas:** Um, hello. Thanks for the compliment about my blog, but I'm no angel, I promise.

 

 ** _22:04:_ deanwins:** so how's it going?

 

 ** _22:07:_ AngelCas:** Alright, I guess. I just had a History exam. (and jeez, you respond quickly!!) You?

 

 ** _22:08:_ deanwins:**  pretty great, I got cast in my school musical today!

 

 _ **22:09:**_ **AngelCas:** Really? That's awesome! What part?

 

 _ **22:09:**_ **deanwins:** we're doing Beauty and the Beast and I'm playing Gaston

 

 ** _22:10:_ deanwins:** my personality is nothing like his though, I promise!

 

 _ **22:12:**_ **AngelCas:** Haha, that's really cool, you're going to do great. 

 

 _ **22:13:**_ **AngelCas:** I've gotta sleep now (classes tomorrow), so good night! 

 

 ** _22:13:_ deanwins: ** aw, well it was fun talking to you, I'm Dean btw

 

 ** _22:14:_ AngelCas:** I'm Castiel! 

 

 ** _22:15:_ deanwins:** have a good sleep!! :)

 

 _ **22:16:**_ **AngelCas:** You too. :)

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **16:20:**_ **deanwins:** oi Cas, I just got back from school

 

 ** _16:20:_ deanwins:** guess you're not home yet

 

 ** _16:21:_ deanwins:** I realized that I don't know much about you so I'm just gonna ask you some questions

 

 ** _16:21:_ deanwins: **how old are you, and what's your favourite subject in school?

 

 _ **16:23:**_ **AngelCas:** Hi!! I'm 15, and I like biology and visual arts.

 

 ** _16:24:_ deanwins: **omg yay you're on!!

 

 _ **16:25:**_ **deanwins:** I'm 15 too btw

 

 _ **16:25:**_ **deanwins:** and I like music  & drama

 

 ** _16:27:_** **AngelCas:** Yeah, you seem like a dramatic person.

 

 ** _16:28:_ deanwins:** I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult but thanks, I guess

 

 ** _16:30:_ AngelCas:** So, how was your day? 

 

 ** _16:31:_ deanwins:** awesome, my friend Benny and I got in trouble in drama class tho

 

 _ **16:32:**_ **AngelCas:** May I ask why..?

 

 ** _16:32:_ deanwins: ** the little twat knocked a tile off the ceiling during our improv scene

 

 _ **16:32:**_ **deanwins:** by accident

 

 ** _16:32:_ AngelCas:** WHAT?! How?!

 

 _ **16:33**_ **: deanwins:** details aren't important

 

 ** _16:33:_ deanwins: **let's just say it involved fruit and shoes

 

 _ **16:34:**_ **AngelCas:** Um... okay? 

 

 ** _16:34:_ deanwins:** so, how was your day? (I'm making an effort not to use abbreviations)

 

 ** _16:35:_ AngelCas:** Kinda good, I got to eat shawarma, which was cool. (I appreciate your effort c;)

 

 _ **16:36:**_ **deanwins:** my brother just asked who I was talking to

 

 _ **16:36:**_ **deanwins:** he asked if it's a girl

 

 _ **16:37:**_ **deanwins:** I asked why and he said it's b/c I'm smiling at my phone and apparently I'm bright red

 

 ** _16:38:_ AngelCas:** Wow, um, you must really enjoy talking to me, then. ;)

 

 ** _16:38:_ deanwins:** what um

 

 _ **16:38:**_ **deanwins:** no I

 

 _ **16:38:**_ **deanwins:** aaaaahhhhhhh

 

 ** _16:39:_ AngelCas: **Relax, Dean, it was a joke.

 

 _ **16:42:**_ **AngelCas:** Dean?

 

 ** _16:45:_ AngelCas:** Oh my gosh, haha, I'm sorry!

 

 _ **16:52:**_ **AngelCas:** please come backkkkk

 

 _ **17:30:**_ **AngelCas:** Deeeannnn, where did you go?

 

 ** _17:47:_ deanwins: **I declare my return!!!

 

 _ **17:48:**_ **AngelCas:** ooh yay, you're back!!

 

 ** _17:49:_ deanwins:** and you said I was the one who enjoyed talking to you ;)

 

 ** _17:50:_ AngelCas: **We're eating supper right now and my mother just asked me if I was choking because I turned red.

 

 ** _17:51:_ deanwins:** woo! mission accomplished: make Cas blush

 

 ** _17:53:_ AngelCas:** ANYWAYS. Where are you from?

 

 _ **17:54:**_ **deanwins:** Lawrence, Kansas. you?

 

 _ **17:57:**_ **AngelCas:** Same!! That's pretty cool. :D

 

 _ **17:58:**_ **deanwins:** omg that's awesome!!!

 

 _ **18:02:**_ **AngelCas:** You talked about your brother earlier. What's his name?

 

 _ **18:03:**_ **deanwins:** his name is Sam. he's kind of a jerk sometimes, but I can be a shitty brother too, so it's all good. I love him tho

 

 ** _18:05:_** **AngelCas:** Aw, that's cute.

 

 ** _18:07:_ deanwins:** oh I have a lab report to finish and I need to practice my lines for the musical so good night <3

 

 _ **18:08:**_ **AngelCas:** Have fun with the report and the lines! Night, Dean.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "16:31: deanwins: awesome, my friend Benny and I got in trouble in drama class tho
> 
> 16:32: AngelCas: May I ask why..?
> 
> 16:32: deanwins: the little twat knocked a tile off the ceiling during our improv scene
> 
> 16:32: deanwins: by accident"
> 
> that part is based on that Tumblr post that said something along the lines of: "my friend kicked the ceiling in drama class and now we have detention"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIE

**_03:14:_ ** **deanwins:** Cas?

 

 **_03:14:_ ** **deanwins:** Caaaaassssss

 

 **_03:15:_ ** **deanwins:** CAAAASSSSS

 

 **_03:15:_ ** **deanwins:** I need help pls

 

 **_03:16:_ ** **deanwins:** it’s actually an emergency

 

 **_03:24:_ ** **AngelCas:** Jesus, Dean. I’m here, what do you need?

 

 **_03:25:_ ** **AngelCas:** And why are you awake? It’s three a.m.!!!

 

 **_03:26:_ ** **deanwins:** how do you make pie?

 

 **_03:26:_ ** **AngelCas:** What.

 

 **_03:27:_ ** **AngelCas:** Why do you need to know this at thREE IN THE MORNING?!

 

 **_03:27:_ ** **AngelCas:** I need to sleep, jeez.

 

 **_03:28:_ ** **deanwins:** b/c I want pie

 

 **_03:29:_ ** **deanwins:** and I don’t have any

 

 **_03:29:_ ** **deanwins:** so I have to make some

 

 **_03:30:_ ** **AngelCas:** Fine, that’s kind of logical. I’ll send you a recipe.

 

 **_03:34:_ ** **AngelCas:** [Sent an [ image ](http://editorial.designtaxi.com/news-pie220914/1.jpg?utm_source=DesignTAXI&utm_medium=DesignTAXI&utm_term=DesignTAXI&utm_content=DesignTAXI&utm_campaign=DesignTAXI)]

 

 **_03:35:_ ** **deanwins:** ahh yes! pie. pie is great.

 

 **_03:35:_ ** **deanwins:** thank you sO much you are a saviour

 

 **_03:36:_ ** **AngelCas:** No problem. Good night.

  
**_03:36:_ ** **deanwins:** g’night. I’ll have to make some pie with you someday ;)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 ** _08:29:_** **deanwins:**  the post you reblogged about “internet friends being the best”

 

 ** _08:29:_** **deanwins:** was that about me? ;)

 

 ** _08:50:_** **AngelCas:** …

 

 ** _08:51:_** **deanwins:** AAWWWWW

 

 ** _08:52:_** **deanwins:** well damn now I’m bright red

 

 ** _08:53:_** **AngelCas:**  aawww. That’s cute.

 

 ** _08:57:_** **deanwins:**  shut up

 

 ** _08:57:_** **deanwins:** please

 

 ** _08:58:_** **AngelCas:** At least you were polite about it.

 

 ** _08:59:_  ** **deanwins:**  you’re a jerk sometimes, Cas.

 

 ** _09:00:_** **AngelCas:** But you still love me!!

 

 ** _09:01:_** **deanwins:** hmph whatever

  
  
  


 

 ** _16:46:_** **AngelCas:** How was your day?

 

 ** _16:48:_** **deanwins:** meh.

 

 ** _16:49:_** **AngelCas:** Care to elaborate?

 

 ** _16:53:_** **deanwins:** my teacher said that if I don’t get my algebra grade up then I can’t be in band

 

 ** _16:54:_** **AngelCas:** Oh my gosh. That’s horrible.

 

 ** _16:55:_** **deanwins:** yeah.

 

 ** _17:00:_** **AngelCas:**  I could help you study at some point.

 

 ** _17:03:_** **deanwins:** you good in school, then?

 

 ** _17:04:_** **AngelCas:** Yep.

 

 ** _17:06:_** **AngelCas:**  You’re in band, so what exactly do you play?

 

 ** _17:07:_** **deanwins:** oh little angel, get ready for a hella long list…

 

 ** _17:08:_  ** **deanwins:** bass, electric guitar, alto sax, piano, uke, and flute

 

 ** _17:10:_** **AngelCas:** Wow.

 

 ** _17:10:_** **AngelCas:** Just. Wow.

 

 ** _17:11:_** **AngelCas:** You’re already so perfect and you play that many instruments, too? Ugh, how???

 

 ** _17:12:_** **deanwins:** aw no you’re the perfect one tbh

 

 ** _17:13:_** **AngelCas:**  aaahhhh

 

 ** _17:15:_** **deanwins:** (:

  
  


 

 ** _18:07:_** **deanwins:** WE GOT PIE!!

 

 ** _18:07:_** **deanwins:** *celebratory trumpet plays*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to try that apple pie recipe I linked hah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean chats w benny

**_20:28:_ ** **yaboibenny:** ay

 

 **_20:35:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m not giving u any money Benny

 

 **_20:35:_ ** **deanwins:** just a heads-up

 

 **_20:36:_ ** **deanwins:** but what do u want??

 

 **_20:38:_ ** **yaboibenny:** do you just assume that I’m gonna ask for money

 

 **_20:39:_ ** **deanwins:** honestly?

 

 **_20:39:_ ** **deanwins:** ye

 

 **_20:39:_ ** **deanwins:** bc you’re poor af and ask for money all the time

 

 **_20:42:_ ** **yaboibenny:** fine, whatever. That’s not what I was gonna ask tho

 

 **_20:44:_ ** **yaboibenny:** do you have a girlfriend?

 

 **_20:45:_ ** **deanwins:** whAT

 

 **_20:46:_ ** **yaboibenny:** okay so that means yes then

 

 ** _20:46:_** **deanwins:** NO

 

 **_20:47:_ ** **yaboibenny:** don’t lie to me bro

 

 **_20:47:_ ** **yaboibenny:** you’re always on your phone now

 

 **_20:48:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m not even talking to a girl tho??

 

 **_20:52:_ ** **yaboibenny:** ugh whatever smh

 

 **_20:53:_ ** **yaboibenny:** I’m watching u tho

 

 **_20:54:_ ** **yaboibenny:** better watch out

 

 ** _20:54:_** **yaboibenny:** better not cry

 

 ** _20:54:_** **yaboibenny:** better not ditch me for a girl bc bENNY IS HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S SHORT I'M SORRY


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie teases Dean A LOT. Dean and Cas talk about Star Wars.

**_21:30:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** aye boi

 

 **_21:31:_ ** **deanwins:** heyy small child!

 

 **_21:32:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** I met this guy today

 

 **_21:33:_ ** **deanwins:** … but ur not straight???

 

 **_21:35:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** dEAN LET ME FINISH

 

 **_21:36:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** I meant... for you ahaha

 

 **_21:36:_ ** **deanwins:** excUSE ME?

 

 **_21:37:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** oh ye I forgot… Mr. Straight As Heck but is Actually Bi

 

 **_21:37:_ ** **deanwins:** *sigh*

  


**_21:38:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** Touchy topic? Sorry. ANYWAYS. So there’s this really cute guy who’s super into Star Wars (yES) and I met him at this boba shop (I never got his name tho)

 

 **_21:39:_ ** **deanwins:** and this affects me… how?

 

 **_21:41:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** And, he does that thing where you grin and blush at your phone all the time

 

 **_21:42:_ ** **deanwins:** oookay… and you want me to hook up with him then. Because he likes star wars.

 

 **_21:44:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** yes!

 

 **_21:45:_ ** **deanwins:** no.

 

 **_21:45:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** wHY!?

 

 **_21:49:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** Dean?

 

 **_22:12:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** wait!! Are you already dating someone?!

 

 **_22:15:_ ** **deanwins:** um

 

 **_22:16:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** gASP

 

 **_22:16:_ ** **deanwins:** well technically, no

 

 **_22:17:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** so you LIKE someone then!!

 

 **_22:19:_ ** **deanwins:** I don’t know.

 

 **_22:21:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** is it that person that you’re always texting???

 

 **_22:23:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** whAT’S HER NAME

 

 **_22:24:_ ** **deanwins:** it’s... a guy

 

 **_22:24:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** whAT’S HIS NAME

 

 **_22:25:_ ** **deanwins:** jeez, you’re assertive.

 

 **_22:25:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** STOP GOING OFF TOPIC!!!

 

 **_22:26:_ ** **deanwins:** it’s Castiel

 

 **_22:27:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** what the hell kinda name is Castiel?!

 

 **_22:28:_ ** **deanwins:** stop being mean, Charlie

 

 **_22:28:_ ** **deanwins:** it’s a cute name.

 

 **_22:29:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** aW

 

 **_22:29:_ ** **deanwins:** shut UP

 

  
  


**_22:31:_ ** **deanwins:** cAS HELP ME

 

 **_22:32:_ ** **deanwins:** CHARLIE KEEPS TEASING ME ABOUT U

 

 **_22:34:_ ** **deanwins:** b/c I told her about you

 

 **_22:35:_ ** **deanwins:** but oNLY BECAUSE SHE ASKED

 

 **_22:37:_ ** **AngelCas:** Who is “Charlie”?

 

 **_22:38:_ ** **deanwins:** my best friend. she really likes star wars

 

 **_22:39:_ ** **AngelCas:** reALLY?!

 

 **_22:39:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m guessing that you like star wars too?

 

 **_22:40:_ ** **AngelCas:** YES YES YES

 

 **_22:41:_ ** **deanwins:** don’t hurt me, but I’ve never seen it

 

 **_22:41:_ ** **AngelCas:** what.

 

 **_22:41:_ ** **AngelCas:** HOW

 

 **_22:42:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m sorry!!

 

 **_22:42:_ ** **deanwins:** but, that means you can watch it with me ;)

 

 **_22:43:_ ** **AngelCas:** um

 

 **_22:43:_ ** **deanwins:** oh my god

 

 **_22:44:_ ** **deanwins:** I actually didn’t mean anything bad oh my god oh my god please don't misread this situation

 

 **_22:45:_ ** **AngelCas:** aha, it’s fine. I’d actually love to watch Star Wars with you. :)

 

 **_22:48:_ ** **deanwins:** oh jesus

 

 **_22:49:_ ** **deanwins:** i’m gonna die

 

 **_22:50:_ ** **AngelCas:** WHAT, DEAN, ARE YOU OKAY?

 

 **_22:51:_ ** **deanwins:** yeah, it’s just you’re? so? precious? And I really wanna watch Star Wars with you now?

 

 **_22:52:_ ** **AngelCas:** Me too, but why are those all questions?

 

 **_22:53:_ ** **deanwins:** I… don’t know tbh it’s just how I text

 

 **_22:55:_ ** **AngelCas:** “tbh”?

 

 **_22:56:_ ** **deanwins:** oh my gosh you’re so innocent and pure

 

 **_22:56:_ ** **deanwins:** it means “to be honest”

 

 **_22:59:_ ** **AngelCas:** Oh, okay. Gotcha.

 

 **_23:01:_ ** **deanwins:** well, I’ve gotta sleep now, so good night  <3

 

 **_23:02:_ ** **AngelCas:** Good night, Dean. <3

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what does lmao mean??? Cas doesn't know

**_07:23:_ ** **deanwins:** caaaaaaas

 

 **_07:25:_ ** **deanwins:** caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssss

 

 **_07:28:_ ** **deanwins:** CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

 **_07:29:_ ** **AngelCas:** whta/ do   yrou watn

 

 **_07:30:_ ** **AngelCas:** mmmmmahgdjgd i;m tirefed

 

 **_07:31:_ ** **AngelCas:** i can’t find my glasssesd so I cant see teh secreen

 

 **_07:32:_ ** **deanwins:** oh good you’re here

 

 **_07:33:_ ** **deanwins:** aW YOU WEAR GLASSES HOW CUTE I LOVE THAT

 

 **_07:34:_ ** **deanwins:** wait are you okay? You’re not capitalizing stuff like you usually do. also, you made typos.

 

 **_07:36:_ ** **AngelCas:** well I wolud be makinga an effort but you just woke me up ay like sdeven

 

 **_07:38:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m guessing you’re not a morning person _at all_  lmao

 

 **_07:39:_ ** **AngelCas:** I just splashed water on my face, so I’m awake now. And no. I’m not. Also, what does ‘lmao’ mean?

 

 **_07:40:_ ** **deanwins:** aw

 

 **_07:40:_ ** **AngelCas:** ‘like my armor on’?

 

 **_07:41:_ ** **AngelCas:** ‘linking mum’s anthropology office’?

 

 ** _07:41:_** **deanwins:** hA I forgot how innocent you are

 

 **_07:42:_ ** **deanwins:** it means “laughing my ass off”

 

 **_07:43:_ ** **AngelCas:** I’m confused.

 

 **_07:45:_ ** **AngelCas:** Does your…. behind fall off or something?

 

 **_07:45:_ ** **deanwins:** bwAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **_07:45:_ ** **deanwins:** YOU’RE SO CUTE I’M CRYING

 

 **_07:46:_ ** **AngelCas:** No, please don’t cry!!

 

 **_07:46:_ ** **deanwins:** aW AW AW AW AW

 

 **_07:48:_ ** **AngelCas:** Oh jeez!! I have to leave in twenty minutes! I’ll talk to you later. Either before I leave or after school.

 

 **_07:50:_ ** **deanwins:** aw :(  </3 see u later then.

 

 **_07:51:_ ** **AngelCas:** <3

 

 **_07:52:_ ** **deanwins:** YOU JUST

 

 **_07:52:_ ** **deanwins:** SENT ME A HEART

 

 **_07:53:_ ** **deanwins:** I’M GOING TO DIE

 

 _ **07:53:**_ **AngelCas:** That's a heart? I thought it was a three. Now I'm confused.

 

 ** _07:54:_ **deanwins:**  **???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

 

 ** _07_** ** _:54:_ ** **deanwins:** oh child how do you get through life

 

 ** _07:55:_** **deanwins:** YOU'RE SO PRECIOUS WHAT THE HECK (AND YES <3 = HEART)

 

 ** _07:55:_** **deanwins:** oh shit I’m gonna be late

 

 **_07:55:_ ** **deanwins:** bye, Cas  <3 :)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IMPORTANT NEWS: 
> 
> my friend (editor), Aathavan, is bASICALLY Castiel. The freaking heart thing haPPENED WITH HIM. HE. THOUGHT. IT. WAS. A 3. WHEN. I. SENT. IT. TO HIM.
> 
> CASTIEL IS LEGIT BASED OFF OF HIM. MOST OF THESE NEWER UPDATES ACTUALLY HAPPENED OKAY. HE'S SO PRECIOUS I'M GONNA CRY.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is very confused about slang.

**_18:10:_ ** **AngelCas:** I still see a three. I don’t get it! I’ve been thinking about this all day!

 

 **_18:12:_ ** **AngelCas:** HOW IS IT A HEART, DEAN?!

 

 **_18:13:_ ** **AngelCas:** IT’S JUST A THREE AND A LEFT TRIANGULAR PARENTHESIS!!!

 

 **_18:14:_ ** **AngelCas:** I AM SO FRUSTRATED.

 

 **_18:20:_ ** **deanwins:** calm down bb. it’s okay. tilt your head and look at ‘ <3’ sideways.

 

 **_18:21:_ ** **AngelCas:** WHOA!!! I SEE THE HEART!

 

 **_18:21:_ ** **AngelCas:** DEAN! DEEEEAN!! I GET IT NOW!!!

 

 **_18:23:_ ** **deanwins:** omg really I’m so proud of you

 

 **_18:24:_ ** **AngelCas:** I have another question.

 

 **_18:24:_ ** **deanwins:** *sigh*

 

 **_18:24:_ ** **deanwins:** “omg” means oh my god.

 

 **_18:26:_ ** **AngelCas:** I knew _that_. It was something else. How’s your musical going?

 

 **_18:28:_ ** **deanwins:** Oh, hah, gotcha. it’s going pretty well, actually.

 

 **_18:31:_ ** **AngelCas:** Would it be weird if I said I wanted to see the production? I’ve never seen Beauty and the Beast.

 

 **_18:32:_ ** **deanwins:** y-you you you whAT EXCUSE MEEEEEE

 

 **_18:33:_ ** **AngelCas:** Dean, are you okay?

 

 **_18:36:_ ** **deanwins:** YOU ARE OFFICIALLY COMING TO MY FRICKING PLAY ALRIGHT I BOUGHT YOU TICKETS GIMME YOUR ADDRESS AND I’LL SEND  THEM

 

 **_18:38:_ ** **AngelCas:** Umm…

 

 **_18:39:_ ** **deanwins:** oh, I’m sorry, I’m kinda outgoing n pushy sometimes

 

 **_18:43:_ ** **AngelCas:** 452 Lilac Ln. A8W 9H6. Lawrence, Kansas.

 

 **_18:48:_ ** **deanwins:** aw thanks bb

 

 **_18:51:_ ** **AngelCas:** Can I ask you another question?

 

 **_18:52:_ ** **deanwins:** you don’t need my permission to ask questions, but ye go ahead

 

 **_18:53:_ ** **AngelCas:** What does ‘bb’ mean?

 

 **_18:55:_ ** **AngelCas:** Dean??

 

 **_18:58:_ ** **deanwins:** _deanwins sent a[ _link_](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=bb)_

 

 **_19:17:_ ** **AngelCas:** OH MY GOD WHY ARE THERE SO MANY.

 

 ** _19:38:_** **AngelCas:** THAT SITE IS FULL OF... SLANG USAGE!!!

 

 ** _19:45:_** **AngelCas:** AM I SUPPOSED TO LEARN THEM ALL?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES AATHAVAN
> 
> YESYESYESYESYES
> 
> YES
> 
> (that's the guy who edits for me and gives me prompts)
> 
> I BASICALLY REACTED THE SAME AS DEAN AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD TO INCLUDE IN HERE. WE'RE LIKE AN IRL CAS AND DEAN AHAHAHAH


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group chat mishaps

 

 

 

**charlieisgayaf has changed the group name to:** **_mission: dean’s sexuality_ **

  
  


 

**_19:26:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** BENNY WHERE ARE U

 

**_19:28:_ ** **yaboibenny:** sup

 

**_19:29:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** we needa make dean admit that he ain’t straight

 

**_19:36:_ ** **yaboibenny:** why tho??

 

**_19:37:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** b/c it’s annoying when he acts like he’s straight

 

**_19:39:_ ** **yaboibenny:** charlie?

 

**_19:39:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** yeah?

 

**_19:40:_ ** **yaboibenny:** this is our GROUP CHAT

 

**_19:40:_ ** **yaboibenny:** _WITH DEAN IN IT_

 

**_19:40:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** oh crAP

 

**_19:41:_ ** **deanwins:** EXCUSE ME?

 

**_19:41:_ ** **deanwins:** MY SEXUALITY IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

 

**_19:42:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** yeah yeah sorry but tbh u need to come out it’s been like a  year???

 

**_19:46:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m just... not comfortable, okay?? You know how much  homophobia is at our school. You of all people should know that.

 

**_19:49:_ ** **yaboibenny:** dude if it helps I’d support you 

 

**_19:51:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** seriously, benny

 

**_19:51:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** u were an utter jerk toward me for like two months after I  came out

 

**_19:52:_ ** **yaboibenny:** I’ve changed!!! kinda

 

**_19:54:_ ** **deanwins:** Thanks, Benny.

 

**_19:55:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** btw dean why are u suddenly being all ‘grammatical’

 

**_19:55:_ ** **yaboibenny:** ye I noticed that too

 

**_19:57:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** oMG IS IT THAT GUY YOU’RE TEXTING

 

**_19:58:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** IS HE ALL GRAMMATICAL SO NOW UR DOING IT TOO

 

**_19:58:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** THAT’S SO FUCKING CUTE 

 

**_19:59:_ ** **deanwins:** shut up.

 

**_20:01:_ ** **yaboibenny:** no need to be ashamed of the gay my boi

 

**_20:01:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** hmph

 

**_20:10:_ ** **yaboibenny:** he was so embarrassed by his gayness (bi-ness? idk) that he left  r.i.p.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**_20:15:_ ** **deanwins:** Cas help my friends are teasing me again 

 

**_20:17:_ ** **AngelCas:** About what?

 

**_20:17:_ ** **deanwins:** um nvm

 

**_20:18:_ ** **AngelCas:** Seriously, tell me!

 

**_20:21:_ ** **deanwins:** wait, you knew what ‘nvm’ meant?

 

**_20:23:_ ** **AngelCas:** I figured that you’d appreciate it if I learned all of the slang that  kids nowadays use.

 

**_20:24:_ ** **deanwins:** you’re a ‘kid nowadays’ tho

 

**_20:25:_ ** **AngelCas:** Stop changing the topic!! Tell me why your friends were bothering  you!

 

**_20:27:_ ** **deanwins:** it was just… sexuality and shit like that

 

**_20:28:_ ** **AngelCas:** Oh. gotcha.

 

**_20:30:_ ** **deanwins:** well I’ve gotta go finish my homework so bye <3

 

**_20:31:_ ** **AngelCas:**  Just don't let them bother you too much. Bye. :)  <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they had to have a group chat o.k. and ye Benny used to be homophobic, but he got over it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Dean screw everything up, somehow? Maybe Charlie can salvage the relationship.

**_06:32:_ ** **AngelCas:** Dean, I’m leaving for school in ten minutes. You on?

 

 **_06:35:_ ** **deanwins:** um... Why are you leaving at 6:45?? jeez, what times do your classes start?

 

 **_06:36:_ ** **AngelCas:** 8:45, but I have an orchestra practice today. I’m. So. Tired.

 

 **_06:37:_ ** **deanwins:** whAT? you never told me that you played an instrument!!

 

 **_06:39:_ ** **AngelCas:** Yeah, I play the cello.

 

 **_06:40:_ ** **deanwins:** oooh you need to show me

 

 **_06:41:_ ** **deanwins:** I wanna hear you play

 

 **_06:42:_ ** **AngelCas:** Um, yeah. Bye.

  
  
  


 

 **_06:52:_ ** **deanwins:** chARLIE I SCREWED STUFF UP

 

 **_06:57:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** oh shit what’d you do

 

 **_06:58:_ ** **deanwins:** I’ll send u a screenshot, one second.

 

 **_06:58:_ ** **deanwins:** [Sent an image]

 

 **_06:59:_ ** **deanwins:** IS HE MAD

 

 **_06:59:_ ** **deanwins:** OR UPSET

 

 **_06:59:_ ** **deanwins:** I’M SO CONFUSED

 

 **_07:01:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** OOH BOI I HAVE HIS USERNAME NOW

 

 **_07:01:_ ** **deanwins:** CHARLIE!!

 

 **_07:01:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** bye

 

 **_07:02:_ ** **deanwins:** charlie come bACK HERE

 

 **_07:06:_ ** **deanwins:** *sigh*

  
  
  


 

 **_07:08:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** hiiii!

 

 **_07:10:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** ur blog is great tbh

 

 **_07:11:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** and you’re so innocent what the heck

  
  
  


 

 **_07:15:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** he’s not online anyways

 

 **_07:16:_ ** **deanwins:** CHARLIE!

 

 **_07:18:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** dw I’ll be nice

 

 **_07:18:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** I’ll pretend that I don’t know you

 

 **_07:19:_ ** **deanwins:** ugh fine

 

 **_07:20:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** bye!!!

 

 **_07:20:_ ** **deanwins:** bye, Charlie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig: @bisexual.geek + @justanerdthatdraws
> 
> tumblr: innocentlilnerd
> 
> e-mail: chloedthegeek@gmail.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie the wingman™ is getting involved. Benny is just a freakin' fangirl off to the side.

 

 **_16:48:_ ** **AngelCas:** Um, hello. My name is Castiel.

 

 **_16:49:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** hiiii!!! i’m charlie!

 

 **_16:51:_ ** **AngelCas:** Were you waiting all day for me to respond..?

 

 **_16:51:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** maybe

 

 **_16:52:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** let’s ignore that

 

 **_16:52:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** soooo... how’s it going

 

 **_16:54:_ ** **AngelCas:** Good. I had orchestra practice today, which was cool.

 

 **_16:55:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** do you like performing then?

 

 **_16:57:_ ** **AngelCas:** I guess. Not solo, though.

 

 **_16:55:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** why??

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_16:57:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** DEAN HE’S ABOTU TO TLEL MEW HY HE DOESNT LIEK  PERFORMIIG OMGGGGGGG

 

 **_16:58:_ ** **deanwins:** whAT

 

 **_16:58:_ ** **deanwins:** Charlieeee what have you done..?

 

 **_16:59:_ ** **deanwins:** mkay well I have hw so bye

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_17:02:_ ** **AngelCas:** I had this thing in, like, grade 8 and I had to perform individually for an audition for school with a specialized arts program. The problem was that the judges wanted an  ‘audience’ and brought this rEally cute musician guy from some other school. It was called Raven High? I think? Then I screwed up the audition. I still got into the school, though. It was just… embarrassing. So that's why I hate performing solo.

 

 **_17:03:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** story time w/ Cassy™

 

 **_17:03:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** brb. one second

 

 **_17:04:_ ** **AngelCas:** Okay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_17:03:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** yo dean didn’t u go to some artsy school to help w/ auditions in grade 8 b/c u were going to the other artsy school that we both go to and they wanted your help

 

 **_17:05:_ ** **deanwins:** yeah... At Apollo Secondary, I think. That’s kind of random to bring up now tho

 

 **_17:05:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** no, it’s not

 

 **_17:05:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** thanks bYE

 

 **_17:06:_ ** **deanwins:** bye..?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_17:03:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** bENNY MAH BOI GUESS WHTA DEAN AND TEH DUDE TRAT HE’S BEN TEXTING MET IN LIKE GRADE EIHGT I'M                             DYNIG WAAAHVGSDAHGHAGDGTFGHF

 

 **_17:04:_ ** **yaboibenny:** seRIOUSLY MAH DUDE THAT’S AWESOME

 

 **_17:04:_ ** **yaboibenny:** do they know tho???

 

 **_17:05:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** no, we’re gonna keep it secret k

 

 **_17:05:_ ** **yaboibenny:** k gotchu

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOOp look an update!! i'm trying to update a bunch of my fics this weekend so if you're from another, dw I'll be updating soon!!
> 
> also no, charlie can't type when she's excited. kinda like me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the heck is Dean asking Cas to check his mailbox? And why is Cas doing it?
> 
> (#whipped)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOA loOK I updATEd twICE IN TWO DAYS JEEEESUS CHRIST ON A PICKLE
> 
> but look!! narration! it's not just texting ;)))))
> 
> wiNk w0nK

 

     Dean's day had been pretty great. You know those days that are just generally awesome? It’s like nothing can get you down. Yeah, it was like that. So, obviously, he couldn’t wait to tell Castiel about it.

 

 

 **_18:24:_ ** **deanwins:** YO YO CAS GUESS WHAT

 

 **_18:26:_ ** **AngelCas:** What happened?

 

 **_18:27:_ ** **deanwins:** MY DAY WAS AMAZING OKAY

 

 **_18:28:_ ** **deanwins:** I NAILED MY MUSICAL SONG LIKE FINALLY

 

 **_18:29:_ ** **deanwins:** AND I ACTUALLY ANSWERED QUESTIONS RIGHT IN ENGLISH CLASS LIKE IT’S A MIRACLE

 

 **_18:30:_ ** **AngelCas:** cool! I’m proud of you.  


 

     Even though Cas didn’t necessarily have the greatest day, he was still happy for Dean.

 

 

 **_18:32:_ ** **deanwins:** we’re getting so close to the production date… Just a month to go holy shit I’m scared

 

 **_18:33:_ ** **AngelCas:** You’re going to do great. Don’t worry about it!

 

 **_18:34:_ ** **deanwins:** hey dude I just remembered somethinggggg

 

 **_18:35:_ ** **AngelCas:** What..?

 

 **_18:35:_ ** **deanwins:** check ur mailbox

 

 

     Okay, so that creeped Cas out a little. He got up anyways, going to check the mail. He had forgotten to do it after his mum had said to, anyways, so this was just another excuse. Why was he following some internet friend’s instructions, anyways?

 

     When he got there, Cas found a newspaper, a bill or two, some junk mail, and… a neatly sealed envelope from Dean Winchester. Holy crap. Cas almost dropped all of the mail. He had forgotten that he’d given Dean his address. In retrospect, that was probably really dangerous, but Dean seemed trustworthy enough, right? Cas ran back inside to his phone.

 

 

 **_18:39:_ ** **AngelCas:** DEAN WHAT IS THIS

 

 **_18:40:_ ** **deanwins:** open it open it open it

 

 

     Castiel hesitantly picked up the envelope from off his desk.

 

 

 **_18:40:_ ** **deanwins:** wAIT STOP DON’T

 

 

     And then he quickly put it back down in confusion.

 

 

 **_18:41:_ ** **deanwins:** this might be really weird

 

 

     Okay, now Cas was a bit scared.

 

 

 **_18:41:_ ** **deanwins:** can I call you? or skype? Something?

 

 **_18:42:_ ** **AngelCas:** Right now?

 

 **_18:42:_ ** **deanwins:** yeah

 

 

 _Shitshitshitshitshit. Is that really weird??_ , Dean thought to himself.

 

 

 **_18:42:_ ** **AngelCas:** mmmm. O.K. My Skype is (don’t judge okay my friend made it) smolbeancas.

 

 **_18:43:_ ** **deanwins:** YAY AAAAAAA

 

     Dean opened Skype on his phone and typed in ‘smolbeancas’ in the search bar. Fuck, that was adorable. What a precious child. He clicked the call button and excitedly waited for Cas to pick up. He heard the click, signifying that he'd picked up. Oh, my frickin' god. Both of them were extremely nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoOPDEEDOO LOOKI WHOA THAT CLIFFHANGER HOO JEEZ CHLOE NICE ONE (sorry?)
> 
> look at me I actually typed swear words wowee wow wow
> 
> also y'all we're almost at 400 hits thANK


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Dean and Cas call each other on Skype. Sure, it's a bit awkward, and there are a few interruptions, but they honestly thought it went great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sOrry for the lil cliffhanger on the last chapter!!**
> 
> ily guys, thank you for 450+ hits!!

Cas’ phone started making that weird Skype phone call noise. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, and he hesitantly pushed the ‘accept call’ button. 

 

The screen loaded from Dean’s icon (which was some picture of some buff cartoon man who Castiel assumed was Gaston) to a screen showing his face.

 

    Cas didn’t say anything for a few seconds, because...  _ shit _ (well, of course, Castiel didn’t  _ actually  _ swear, but he thought it. And then automatically felt bad) _. _

 

    Dean was  _ so _ cute. And he wore a dark grey and white flannel, which might not look good on some people, but it looked so adorable on him. Somehow, he managed to pull off a bright, paint-splatter style shirt under it. 

 

    Oh, and, his hair. It was so spiky but still looked super soft. Cas kind of wanted to run his hands through it. The feature that made Cas stare, though, were Dean’s eyes. They seemed to be changing colours, and Castiel couldn’t quite describe them. 

 

_     Say  _ _ something _ _!! _ , he thought to himself, after realizing that he’d been staring, but Cas couldn’t bring himself to speak.

  
  


                                                                                                                      ~~~

  
  


Dean waited anxiously for Cas to pick up the call. He quickly jiggled his leg like he usually did when he was nervous. 

 

Finally, after what seemed like  _ hours _ (it was more so just three seconds), Cas’ icon (which was a kitten) disappeared and his face came on screen. Dean had been expecting a cute nerd in glasses. But not  **_this_ ** cute!! Jesus Christ. 

 

    His eyes were so pretty, basically, the perfect shade of blue, and his hair was like a little puff of dark brown on the top of his head. Okay, maybe more like a really big puff. Castiel had a lot of hair. 

 

    Dean quickly realized that no one was speaking, they were just staring at each other.

 

    “Hi!”, he said, awkwardly, grinning and giving Cas a quick wave.

 

    Cas jumped a bit, being startled out of his trance from staring at Dean. ‘OH. Um. Hi.”

 

    Dean clapped and rubbed his hands together. “Okay!! So, open it!”, he exclaimed, his smile growing bigger (though Cas didn’t know how that was even possible, he already smiled _so_ much).

 

    “Mmm… Okay.” Cas struggled to open the envelope without tearing it too much.

 

    “Y’okay there?”, Dean asked with a bit of a smirk.

 

    “Yes, yes. Shut up…”, Cas replied, and Dean could see a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “N’kay... there.”, he eventually said, having opened the envelope. Dean watched excitedly.

 

    Cas’ eyes twinkled as he realized what he had pulled out of the letter. His lips curled into a light smile. They were tickets to Dean’s production, as he had said he was going to send. Honestly, Castiel had thought he was joking. “Aw, Dean. Thank you.” Cas also noticed a letter in there and promised himself that he’d read it later on.

 

    “You’ll come then? Pleeeease?”, Dean clasped his hands together, practically begging.

 

    “Yes, I’d love to come to your musical production.”, Cas replied.

 

    Dean noticed that Castiel was very articulate and was  _ basically _ speaking in the same manner that he texted. Freakin’ perfect grammar and whatever.

 

    They talked about school for a while until Castiel frowned inexplicably and glanced behind him.

 

    “Are you okay..?”, Dean asked.

 

    Castiel shook his head. “Yeah. I just… hear something. I think my brother’s home.” He said that last part with a bit of annoyance. 

 

    Dean heard someone banging on the door. “Dude. Who are you talking to? There’s no one home. Do you have someone over?”, the unidentified voice said suspiciously.

 

    “No!!”, Cas responded, almost in a panicked fashion, and mouthed  _ “I’m minimizing this chat.” _ to Dean, who nodded back.

 

    The person (who Dean assumed was Cas’ brother) opened the door and looked around. 

 

    “Who were you talking to, then?”, the boy asked.

 

    “No one?”, Castiel said, as though it were a question. “Gabe, I’m trying to study. Can you go?”

 

    Gabriel glanced over at Cas’ laptop screen, and his lips formed a grin.

 

    “You have Skype open.”, he smiled mischievously and tried to open the tab. Castiel tried to get in his way but failed. Dean was trying to suppress laughter. Gabe managed to get past Cas and open Skype.

 

    Castiel sighed, looking back at Dean for a second. “Fine, yes, I’m talking to a guy. Leave?”, he asked, frowning a bit and pointing to the door.

 

    “Hi..”, Dean said, giving a small wave.

 

    Gabriel squinted at the screen and got a better look at Dean. “Ooh, he’s cute.”

 

    Castiel raised his eyebrows.

 

    “Alright, have fun with your boyfriend!”, Gabe exclaimed, and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Both boys began to blush furiously.

 

    “I’m sorry about Gabriel.”, Cas mumbled.

 

    “No, it’s fine.”, Dean grinned.

 

    The pair talked for a few more minutes (and Gabriel listened through the door without them noticing), but Dean heard his mom call him down for dinner.

 

    “This was fun. We can talk tomorrow, maybe?”

 

    “That would be nice.”, Castiel replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

    Dean ended the call, and both boys exhaled and collapsed into their chairs, grinning.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO YES I HAD TO INCLUDE GABRIEL MY BB CHILD


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French plays and science reports.

****

**_20:15:_ ** **deanwins:** cassssssyyyyyy

 

**_20:15:_ ** **deanwins:** how’s it going, my dude

  
  


Cas glanced up from his schoolwork, hearing a notification from his phone. He read the message and frowned slightly.

  
  


**_20:17:_ ** **AngelCas:** We just spoke about an hour ago. What could have changed? But honestly, I’m trying to finish a play.

 

**_20:18:_ ** **deanwins:** A PLAY!!

 

**_20:18:_ ** **deanwins:** what’s it about?!

 

**_20:18:_ ** **deanwins:** and why are you writing it??

 

**_20:22:_ ** **AngelCas:** It’s for French class. Everyone has to write a play 'about romance'. And mine is not going very well.

 

**_20:23:_ ** **deanwins:** yeah I take French too. the romantic language u kno ;)))

  
  


_ WHAT. THE. HECK. _ Cas started blushing.

  
  


**_20:23:_ ** **deanwins:** er, anyways what’s the plot?

  
  


Honestly, Castiel didn’t  _ really _ want to share his play because it was quite personal. He did it anyways though. 

  
  


**_20:32:_ ** **AngelCas:** There’s this guy who works at a Dollar Store and this one person keeps coming every day to buy chocolate bars. They always talk together and eventually (?) will get each other's numbers. I think they fell in love when they first saw each other. The character’s names are Sean and Alex.

 

**_20:34:_ ** **deanwins:** jeez. The plot sounds great!! 

  
  


_ Well, damn. _ Cas sighed and blushed again.

 

**_20:35:_ ** **AngelCas:** Thanks. I’ve only written about twenty lines, though, and we’re supposed to have at least three pages. I'm having trouble characterizing them.

 

**_20:36:_ ** **deanwins:** when’s it due?

 

**_20:37:_ ** **AngelCas:** Next week.

 

**_20:38:_ ** **deanwins:** oh don’t worry about it then! I can try to help you this weekend or something

 

     Cas grinned, partially relieved.

 

**_20:40:_ ** **AngelCas:** Really? Thank you so much!

  
  
  
  


 

**_mission: dean’s sexuality_ **   
  


 

**_21:17:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** bros i need you two to come on the document so we can finish our lab report

 

**_21:17:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** you know it’s due in three days right?

 

**_21:18:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** and we basically only have our hypothesis down

 

**_21:21:_ ** **yaboibenny:** fine i’ll go on 

 

**_21:23:_ ** **deanwins:** can I change the group chat name?

 

**_21:24:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** no the gc name stAYS

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeee I'm back
> 
> sorry for not updating in a while and that my update schedule isn't consistent at aLL


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie confronts Dean about his 'boyfriend'.
> 
> "BUT HE AIN'T MY BF OK"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for nearly 700 hits aaa

**_mission: dean’s sexuality_ **

 

**_23:18:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** deannnnn what’s up w u

 

**_23:19:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** i stg ur usually like doing so much better when we do reports n stuff man but u arent even working rn like get on the document and type something man like at least put ur name or smth

 

**_23:24:_ ** **deanwins:** charlie, forget it. I’m fine. I’ll go on in a sec ok

 

**_23:25:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** mmmmmmmm nO

 

**_23:26:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** OMFG

 

**_23:27:_ ** **deanwins:** what..?

 

**_23:28:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** IS IT BC OF THAT NERD DUDE

 

**_23:29:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** UR BOYFRIEND HNNNNGGGGG

 

**_23:31:_ ** **deanwins:** lowkey yeah

 

**_23:32:_ ** **deanwins:** BUT HE AIN'T MY BF OK

 

**_23:33:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** mmmhm

 

**_23:35:_ ** **yaboibenny:** bro you raved about how cute he was for like an hour yesterday

  
  


Okay, so Dean  _ had _ done that. But who said that Benny could bring it up?! He’d never told Charlie!

  
  


**_23:36:_ ** **deanwins:** BENNY SHUT IT

 

**_23:37:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** AHAHHSGDSHGSHH CTUE PRCEIOUS BEANSX DID U SKYPE

 

**_23:38:_ ** **deanwins:** can u even type (and yeah)

 

**_23:40:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** nonfhofhdf i ship u gusy ok

 

**_23:42:_ ** **yaboibenny:** ye u gotta admit that u luv him just like

 

**_23:43:_ ** **yaboibenny:** but i agree its cute

 

**_23:45:_ ** **deanwins:** shut up and get on the document

 

**_23:46:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** soooo what’s he look like

 

**_23:48:_ ** **deanwins:** idk

 

**_23:49:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** dont lie to me and tELL ME HOW CUTE HE WAS

 

**_23:50:_ ** **deanwins:** very

 

**_23:50:_ ** **yaboibenny:** apparently he was a huge nerd child but like adorable

 

**_23:51:_ ** **yaboibenny:** “and fuck man his glasses” -dean 2017

 

**_23:54:_ ** **deanwins:** I SWEAR TO GOD BENNY IMA KILL U

 

**_23:55:_ ** **yaboibenny:** dont lie u love me~ :))))

  
**_23:57:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** im dEAd thats so cute omfg??! !!!>>!dfhnjss ok but we need to work now so get ON THE DOCUMENT I STG U IDIOTS


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas chat about music, and Charlie is still sassy as ever.

**_7:15:_ ** **AngelCas:** Deeannn I found a cool song!!

 

 ** _7:17:_** **AngelCas:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKSip7nZBzw>

 

 **_7:20:_ ** **AngelCas:** Look, look, look!!!

 

 **_7:34:_ ** **deanwins:** uhh ok i’ll listen to it

 

 **_7:36:_ ** **deanwins:** WTFDBHDGH IT’S SO GOOD I’M DYING

 

 **_7:38:_ ** **AngelCas:** I KNOW

 

 **_7:42:_ ** **deanwins:** DUDE I THOUGHT YOU ONLY LISTENED TO LIKE CLASSICAL STUFF U KNOW LIKE BEETHOVEN AND MOZART N STUFF

 

 **_7:45:_ ** **AngelCas:** No? I like all sorts of music. Classical music is included, though.

 

 **_7:46:_ ** **deanwins:** omg!! We can send each other music! (sorry for assuming that about you tho)

 

 **_7:48:_ ** **AngelCas:** Oh! That would be cool! (It’s fine.)

 

 **_7:49:_ ** **deanwins:** yes oh my god

 

 **_7:50:_ ** **deanwins:** heads up tho I listen to classic rock mostly

 

 **_7:53:_ ** **deanwins:** I mean I like lots of different music but mostly classic rock

 

 **_7:56:_ ** **AngelCas:** I enjoy movie soundtracks. Also jazz. Classic rock is nice, just not when it is too loud (it hurts my ears).

 

 **_7:58:_ ** **deanwins:** ah cool. do you like Fall Out Boy?

 

 **_8:00:_ ** **AngelCas:** Yes! They are a fantastic band.

 

 **_8:01:_ ** **deanwins:** have you heard their newest song?

 

 **_8:04:_ ** **AngelCas:** Wait, they released a new song?!

 

 **_8:05:_ ** **deanwins:** AAHHH YES OMFG IT’S CALLED ‘YOUNG AND MENACE’ AND IT’S AMAZING

  


     Dean stared down at his laptop screen, wondering when Castiel would respond. Sure, it usually took him a few minutes to reply, so Dean wasn’t _too_ concerned (Dean assumed that he typed slowly). After a bit, Dean started to worry.

  


**_8:14:_ ** **deanwins:** ..Cas?

  


     Yet again, Castiel didn’t respond.

  


**_8:20:_ ** **deanwins:** alright well uh let me know when you get back

 

 **_8:29:_ ** **AngelCas:** My apologies if I worried you. I am back.

 

 **_8:30:_ ** **deanwins:** what were you doing?

 

 **_8:33:_ ** **AngelCas:** I listened to “Young and Menace” approximately four times. It is still playing at the moment.

 

 **_8:35:_ ** **deanwins:** I assume you like it then

 

 **_8:37:_ ** **AngelCas:** Very much so!

 

 **_8:38:_ ** **deanwins:** OH SHIT HOLY CRAP IM GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL N MISS THE BUS BYE SEE U LATER

 

 **_8:39:_ ** **AngelCas:** OH, NO. ME TOO. I’ll just take the public bus and hope that I get there on time.

  
  


Dean did end up getting to school on time, but just barely. He ran into homeroom just as the first bell rang, earning himself a dirty glare from the teacher.

 

* * *

 

Cas wasn’t late either since he took the public bus instead of the school bus. He typically took the school bus, but only because it stopped directly in front of his house. He considered that day to be an exception.

 

* * *

 

 

**_mission: dean’s sexuality_ **

  


**_17:12:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** dean can u check the grammar on the science report

 

 **_17:13:_ ** **deanwins:** why me?

 

 **_17:14:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** bc u get like all As in english ur a smart dude when it comes to writing alright (that was a once-in-a-lifetime compliment from me u better cherish it)

 

 **_17:16:_ ** **deanwins:** ugh why not Benny

 

 **_17:17:_ ** **deanwins:** also ty for the compliment on my writing skills

 

 **_17:18_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** -_-

 

 **_17:19:_ ** **deanwins:** yeah… uh nevermind, it’d be better if someone other than Benny did it

 

 **_17:20:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** i could do it, but i got a bunch of other homework. And i know you’re nice and you’ll help me :)))

 

 **_17:21:_ ** **deanwins:** it’s fine, Charlie. I gotchu

 

 **_17:25:_ ** **yaboibenny:** wtf ur mean

 

 **_17:26:_ ** **deanwins:** sorry, bro

 

 **_17:28:_ ** **yaboibenny:** its okay grammar just isnt my thing lmao

  


* * *

 

 

 **_17:39:_ ** **AngelCas:** Hi, Dean. Did you end up being late for class?

 

 **_17:45:_ ** **deanwins:** nah I just barely made it wbu

 

 **_17:47:_ ** **AngelCas:** Good, me neither. I’ve got some homework, though. So I’ll have to sign off for now.

 

 **_17:49:_ ** **deanwins:** it’s alright, me too (and i’m surprised you knew what ‘wbu’ meant)

 

 **_17:56:_ ** **AngelCas:** Have a nice evening, Dean. (and yes, I told you, I looked at that website of slang words. I studied it for an hour.)

 

 **_17:59:_ ** **deanwins:** you too, Cas  <3 (i’m proud of you and my cat is proud of you too)

 

 **_18:02:_ ** **AngelCas:** You have a cat?! So do I! :) Alright, bye. For real now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for the endless support! I love you guys!
> 
> And thanks @ Aathavan for the song 'beautiful crime' linked at the beginning. I highly suggest you listen to it. You should know that I base a lot of the Castiel moments off of him, ahaha.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR FRIENDOS
> 
> THANK YOU! WE ARE ALMOST AT 1000 HITS THIS IS GREAT ILY ALL

**_22:53:_ ** **deanwins:** heeyyyy cassy! I know you’re online bc you just reblogged something so imma skype you okay? (shit whoops that’s lowkey creepy sorry) please pick up!! :)

  
  


**_23:00:_ ** **AngelCas:** Hi, Dean! Sure, you can call me. But why aren’t you asleep? Are you okay?

 

     Dean opened Skype on his phone, and called Cas, though he pretty much looked like shit from being so exhausted. He’d finally finished correcting the science report that Charlie dumped on him; she hadn’t helped fix the grammar at all!

 

     He hadn’t even had time to take a shower, which sucked considering he’d just had musical practice (and he was very sweaty after that, since he had to run around the stage quite frequently). Dean knew that Cas wouldn’t particularly care about his appearance, though (or, he  _ hoped _ ). He just wanted to talk. Dean was also simply too tired to stand up and walk over to the shower.

 

     As soon as Cas picked up, Dean’s mouth curled into a little smile. “Hi!”, he said.

 

     “Hello, Dean,” Cas said. He took one look at Dean and suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. “Is anything wrong?”, he asked with concern in his voice.

 

     Dean sighed and laid down on his bed, holding the phone above his face. “I’m just tired. I dunno. Musical stuff, y’know.”

 

     Okay, maybe he was a  _ bit _ more than tired. But that wasn’t the point.

 

     “No, Dean. I can tell you’re not well.”, Cas said, raising his voice a little to get his point across (though it was honestly just adorable).

 

     “Fine. Whatever. I’m just exhausted from musical and stuff. It’s nothing.”

 

     It was more than nothing. Dean had barely been getting any sleep that week. Especially in a teenager, that was a huge problem. His director had been frequently pestering him for not memorizing his lines in the play. He’d also gotten a few threats of being kicked out of the play (though Dean knew they wouldn’t do that on such short notice!) Being Gaston, one of the main characters, he really needed to get that done. So, Dean hadn’t been sleeping much since he spent all of his extra time on memorizing his part.

 

     “Dean.”, Castiel said, his voice calmer now, “If you are not getting enough sleep, you  _ need _ to try.”

 

     “Why?”, Dean groaned. “I can run on four hours. It’s fine.”

 

     “W-whatー Four hours?!”, Cas exclaimed. “Please tell me you slept more than that last night!”

 

     “Uh. No. Well, okay, four and a half.”, Dean mumbled.

 

     “Okay. You know what? Go take a shower. Right now. Then go to bed. You wouldn’t be skyping me if you had homework.”, Cas practically ordered him. Dean knew that he wouldn’t be changing his mind anytime soon, so he figured that he had to agree.

 

     “Mm... Okay.”, Dean said and yawned. Cas grinned in response. “Love you Cas.”, Dean said and ended the call. That was probably the shortest call ever. Their last one was about two hours, but this one only lasted for five minuー 

 

_      SHITSHITSHITSHIT DID I JUST _ ー  _ Well, fuck. _

 

     Okay, well Dean had just said that he  _ loved  _ Castiel. Dean was so flustered as he took a shower that he dropped the shampoo bottle three times. Then he nearly tripped getting out.

  
  
  
  


**_23:06:_ ** **AngelCas:** Hello. I know we have not spoken in quite some time, but I need someone to talk to. Other than Dean? You’re basically the only other person that I trust out of the people I talk to on Tumblr.

 

**_23:07:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** oh uh hi cas. whats up?

 

**_23:10:_ ** **AngelCas:** There’s this guy I’m talking to online. My friend. He’s not getting enough sleep, and it concerns me. 

 

**_23:13:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** wait deans not sleeping what

 

**_23:16:_ ** **AngelCas:** WHAT THE HECK HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?!

 

**_23:17:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** deans like my best friend

 

**_23:20:_ ** **AngelCas:** Now I’m a bit scared. Uh. Don’t tell him that I’m talking to you, okay?

 

**_23:21:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** i gotchu bro it’s all good

 

**_23:23:_ ** **AngelCas:** Okay. There’s a bit more. We were skyping, and then as he signed off (and had agreed to go to sleep), he said: “I love you”. It may have simply been out of sheer exhaustion, but I can’t be certain. AND NOW I AM CONCERNED.

 

**_23:24:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** what

 

**_23:24:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** the

 

**_23:24:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** sfsgsgshshshshhsfhfhfhfhfhfshsfrgs

 

**_23:24:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** YALL ARE AODRABLE WHATB TE HECKHFG

 

**_23:24:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** dont confront him about it tho he’ll make it more awkward ahah

 

**_23:26:_ ** **AngelCas:** Uh. Alright, then. Thank you for listening. Goodnight, Charlie.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**_23:28:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** BENNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

**_23:29:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** DEANM TOLD CAS HE LOEVES HIM MIM DEAD

 

**_23:34:_ ** **yaboibenny:** WHAAAAAT BRO THATS AWESOME

 

**_23:35:_ ** **yaboibenny:** i think my inner gay is showing a bit whoops

 

**_23:35:_ ** **yaboibenny:** IM SO HAPPY FOR THOSE NERDS

 

**_23:36:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** SAMEEEEEEEEEE

 

**_23:38:_ ** **yaboibenny:** do they still not know that theyve met tho

 

**_23:39:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** no theyre stupid

 

**_23:42:_ ** **yaboibenny:** idiots

 

**_23:46:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** if you want to know more you should just message castiel

 

**_23:48:_ ** **yaboibenny:** i keep forgetting his name is castiel what the heck

 

**_23:49:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** i know!! who names their child that???

 

**_23:50:_ ** **yaboibenny:** idk i think his parents hated him or smth

 

**_23:50:_ ** **yaboibenny:** oh i forgot to ask u whats castiels username

 

**_23:51:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** AngelCas

 

**_23:53:_ ** **yaboibenny:** thats so precious wtf

 

**_23:55:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** just look at his blog

 

**_23:55:_ ** **yaboibenny:** hes so pure omfg yes my new bff

 

**_23:55:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** it’s so innocent

 

**_23:56:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** please don’t ruin him lmao

 

**_23:56:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** wait i thought i was your best friend! i’m so offended

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

**_23:56:_ ** **yaboibenny:** sup angel bro

 

**_23:56:_ ** **yaboibenny:** my friends talk to u all the time and ur always in my feed on here so hi hows it goin my dude

 

**_23:58:_ ** **yaboibenny:** oh i just realized the time

 

**_23:59:_ ** **yaboibenny:** gn angel bro

 

**_0:00:_ ** **yaboibenny:** it’s midnight angel bro!!! :O

  
**_0:02:_ ** **yaboibenny:** ok fr gn angel bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEET I'm proud of this chapter bc it's more than 1000 words!!! I'm getting better at making longer chapters! yay


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean and huge dorks. Benny intrudes (again).

**_06:32:_ ** **AngelCas:** Hi. Good morning, how did you sleep? I only slept for six hours. 

 

**_06:38:_ ** **deanwins:** hhnngnndgds i jssut got anotificaiton right nedcxt to my headg what the chedkc tou wok,em  e up

 

**_06:40:_ ** **AngelCas:** Are you doing alright, Dean?

 

**_06:41:_ ** **deanwins:** yeah, I actually slept for like 6 or 7 hours that’s really good but I’m still tired (since I woke up abruptly tysm -_-)

 

**_06:43:_ ** **AngelCas:** My apologies for having woken you up so early. I forgot that you do not need to be up as early as I do. I’m proud of you for sleeping for more than 4 hours. Also, kudos on your use of the word ‘abruptly’. One of my favourite words!

 

     Dean was glad that Cas wasn’t bringing up that “I love you” episode from the other night. He really didn’t want to talk about it. Well, maybe he did. A little bit. But he didn’t want the other boy to think it was weird, so Dean wasn’t planning on bringing it up.

 

     Anyways, Castiel didn’t seem to be any more awkward than usual, so perhaps he didn’t see much into it. Dean tried to make himself sound the least awkward as possible.

 

**_06:45:_ ** **deanwins:** it’s fine! I should practice my piece on the flute cos we’ve got honor band this weekend

 

**_06:46:_ ** **AngelCas:** Wait. I have honor band this weekend too!

 

**_06:48:_ ** **deanwins:** really? what school?!

 

**_06:50:_ ** **AngelCas:** Uh, Raven High, I believe.

 

     Dean nearly dropped his phone and a huge grin formed on his face as he fumbled with it to reply.

 

**_06:51:_ ** **deanwins:** FUCJCJCKCKC THATS MY SCHOOL OMFG YES WERE GONNA SEE EACH OTHER AT BAND

 

**_06:54:_ ** **AngelCas:** That’s awesome! I’ve got to get ready for school, but we can talk during our lunch breaks or something.

 

**_06:55:_ ** **deanwins:** ye I wanted to talk to you about last night but we can do that later

 

**_06:56:_ ** **AngelCas:** Have a good day. We’ll talk later. <3

 

**_06:57:_ ** **deanwins:** bye, cas  <3

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     Dean’s music teacher let them go out early for lunch, which was a surprise. That teacher was typically a jerk and didn’t really like kids, so it was strange that the students got out  _ early _ .

 

     He ran around behind the school to the bleachers and took out his phone.

 

 

**_11:36:_ ** **deanwins:** cassy, I just got off for lunch. Want to Skype?

 

 

     Dean didn’t know when Cas got his lunch break, so he checked his other social media. Nothing much on Instagram except a few new followers and Snapchat wasn’t big either since everyone he had streaks with was at school.

 

     Next, to check YouTube. “Oh,  _ SHIT! _ ” Dean exclaimed, realizing that his YouTube channel where he posted covers on various instruments had reached five thousand subscribers. That was amazing!

 

 

**_11:47:_ ** **AngelCas:** Sorry, I just got my break. Would you be alright with Skyping now?

 

**_11:48:_ ** **deanwins:** absolutely  <3

 

 

     Dean grinned and answered the call.

 

     “Hello, Dean.”, Castiel greeted him.

 

     “Hi! Can you  _ believe _ that we’re going to meet each other at band!?”, Dean exclaimed, making dramatic gestures and nearly dropping his phone. “Shit,” he whispered as he fumbled with his phone a few times.

 

     “Yes, it’s very exciting!”, Cas replied.

 

     “Can I change the topic real quick?”, Dean asked.

 

     “Sure, I guess.”, Castiel said, uncertain.

 

     “Did I tell you how I have a YouTube channel and, uh, whatever?”

 

     “No.”

 

     “Well, I do!”

 

     “I kind of guessed that already.”, Castiel smirked.

 

     “Yeah, well I just hit 5k subs. I thought I would share.”, Dean grinned.

 

     “Oh! Congratulations!”

 

     “Yeah. So, uh, how was your day? So far I mean.” 

 

     “Decent. We had to work on a science report. But you said that you wanted to talk about last night..?”

 

     Dean noticed his friend’s face turning a bit pink. He felt warmth spreading in his cheeks as well.

 

     “Yeah. Um, I was really exhausted and I wasn’t thinking all that clearly, so, uh. Shit, um. I just don’t want things to be weird between us, okay?”, Dean said.

 

     “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

 

     There was a pause.

 

     See, this was what Dean  _ didn’t _ want. Now they were going to slowly drift apart because of how awkward he’d made it. Of course. It’s always his fault.

 

     “Shit. I always fuck these things up.”, Dean mumbled and ruffled his hair with his free hand.

 

     Castiel frowned. “What? No, it’s fine! I said that it was okay. Thougー No, um. It didn’t mean anything.” 

 

     It sounded like Cas was struggling to choke out that response. He never really seemed to get flustered, so this surprised Dean. 

 

     He heard a bell sound through the phone and Cas glanced behind him. 

 

     “Oh, seems like I have to go! That’s the first bell, so I still have ten minutes, but I’ll talk to you later, okay?”, Cas smiled softly.

 

     “Y-yeah. After school.”

 

     Dean hung up and decided to make his way back to the school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_12:02:_ ** **AngelCas:** Hello, Benny. Are you Dean’s friend by any chance?

 

**_12:03:_ ** **yaboibenny:** yooooo angel bro u finally responded

 

**_12:03:_ ** **yaboibenny:** wtf you have like 10k followers on tumblr

 

**_12:03:_ ** **yaboibenny:** congrats lmao

 

**_12:03:_ ** **yaboibenny:** im friends w a famous dude

 

**_12:03:_ ** **yaboibenny:** and ye im deans friend

 

**_12:05:_ ** **AngelCas:** Nice to meet you! I’ve heard some, uh, interesting facts about you from Dean.

 

**_12:05:_ ** **yaboibenny:** dean is next to me rn he says i love u ahahhahshdhdhdh

 

**_12:06:_ ** **AngelCas:** Pardon me?

 

**_12:06:_ ** **yaboibenny:** fucicaicackkcckc

 

**_12:06:_ ** **yaboibenny:** HI ITS DAEN IM BEING ATTACKEDH BY BENYN BC I TOOK HIS POHNE

 

**_12:06:_ ** **yaboibenny:** I NVER SAID THA FOR THE RECORDS OK BHYE

 

**_12:07:_ ** **AngelCas:** Hahah! Alright, bye guys.

 

**_12:07:_ ** **yaboibenny:** its benny again have a good day angel bro

 

**_12:08:_ ** **yaboibenny:** dean is v excited to meet u and he talks abt u a lot btw i thought u should kno

  
**_12:08:_ ** **yaboibenny:** yall r too cute ily guys i cant wait to see u at honor band so we can all be friends ill be there for percussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo friends im really sorry that i haven't uploaded in so long, but i'm working on it okay!! i'll be uploading a lot and if you're from another fic just remind me in the comments of that fic and i'll do soem work on it! i love you guys <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's musical is now in crunch time, meaning that he and his fellow actors and backstage people are under major stress. At least he has Castiel to help him.

**_16:10:_ ** **AngelCas:** Dean, there is no date on the ticket for your musical so I don’t know the exact day. It’s in about a week, right?

  


     Dean was delighted to see a message from Castiel when he got home; it took away from the stress of the upcoming evening. He’d had quite the long, exhausting day.

  


**_16:49:_ ** **deanwins:** it’s on next Friday. (: also sorry I just got home from school whoops

 

 **_16:51:_ ** **deanwins:** I can’t believe we have to wait until friday night to see each other at the orientation for honour band, but I’m rly excited

 

 **_17:10:_ ** **AngelCas:** Thank you. I am also very excited!! There is only one other cello player who will be there, apparently. :( It’s Wednesday, though, so we only have to wait two days!

 

 **_17:12:_ ** **deanwins:** aahhhh two days

  


     Dean’s face erupted into a giant smile. He was, perhaps, a bit overly excited.

  


**_17:12:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m grinning so hard holyaakajsjgkyhhdc

 

 **_17:13:_ ** **AngelCas:** As am I. :)

 

 **_17:18:_ ** **AngelCas:** I know this is unrelated, but can you make sure you get enough sleep tonight, please?

 

 **_17:20:_ ** **deanwins:** I would honestly love to get enough sleep tonight, maybe even 10 hours, but I have to go back to school in an just over an hour for musical which lasts until 9:00pm. and I need to practice the honour band songs b/c they’re really hard on flute and I also have homework (some algebra ew :((()

 

 **_17:21:_ ** **AngelCas:** Dean, go eat supper now because I know that you won’t do so if you put it off until later.

  


     Of course, Dean couldn’t go against what Castiel wanted since he was just looking out for him. If Dean were to skip dinner, he would feel horrible. Not simply because he would have _skipped dinner_ , but because he would be ignoring Castiel’s attempt to help him. And that would make him feel worse than an empty stomach.

  


**_17:22:_ ** **deanwins:** fine, I’ll go make an egg salad sandwich or smth of the like

 

 **_17:24:_ ** **AngelCas:** Good. You’ll feel better, I promise.

 

 **_17:25:_ ** **AngelCas:** And this is just a suggestion, but you should probably start your homework after that (I’m doing mine right now!).

 

 **_17:32:_ ** **deanwins:** cas, I’m really grateful for your help omg I love you so much

 

 _…Damn it. Again?!_ Dean thought. Or maybe he’d said it aloud. He can’t tell sometimes.

  


**_17:34:_ ** **AngelCas:** Um, me too. I really appreciate that you’ve stuck with me even though I’m not necessarily the best friend ever.

 

 **_17:35:_ ** **AngelCas:** Also, did you eat yet?

 

 **_17:36:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m eating rn and I’ll start my homework soon haha

 

 **_17:36:_ ** **deanwins:** you’re like a parent oh my gosh and you’re definitely a fricking better parent than my dad ever was :’)

 

 **_17:38:_ ** **AngelCas:** Ha, ha. I’m going to leave you alone for a bit so you can do your homework (and so I can do mine). Also, I’m not sure what happened with your father, but if you ever need to talk then I’d be 100% willing to listen.

 

 **_17:39:_ ** **deanwins:** thank you so much. bye cas! <3

 

 **_17:40:_ ** **AngelCas:** Goodbye!! <3

  


* * *

 

 

 **_18:04:_ ** **AngelCas:** Hey, Charlie! I just found a video that I think you’d like.  

 

 **_18:04:_ ** **AngelCas:** _AngelCas sent a  [_ [ _link_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eqh7TYmh57c) _]_

 

 **_18:10:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** omfg that is the most beautiful thing i’ve ever watched i’m crying tysm for sharing

 

 **_18:12:_ ** **AngelCas:** No worries!

 

 **_18:13:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** oh nO I FORGOT I HAVE MUSICAL IN LIKE 15 MINS (im doing sets!!) GOTTA BLAST HAVE A NICE EVENING CAS

 

 **_18:15:_ ** **AngelCas:** Bye!

  
  


* * *

 

 

     Dean, Charlie, and Benny were making their way to musical practice and met up on the public bus.

 

     “Yo, Dean!”, Benny called out and Charlie waved as Dean stepped on the bus.

 

     The green-eyed boy glanced up and a grin formed on his face. He walked to the back of the bus and sat next to his friends. There was another redhead sitting near Benny whom Dean nearly mistook for Charlie, but as he approached them, he could easily tell the difference between the girls. She was definitely a bit older than them. Perhaps a senior or a younger college/uni kid.

 

     “Hey, Dean,” Charlie began, a mischievous smile on her face. “You know what we haven’t talked about in a while?”

 

     “Oh, no.”, Dean groaned and buried his face in his hands.

 

     “How’s it going with your boyfriend?”, she asked in a teasing and playful tone.

 

     “Cas is _not_ my boyfriend.”

 

     “I never said _anything_ about Castiel!”, Charlie grinned, which caused Dean to groan even louder than before.

 

     “Plus, you said you loved him.”, Benny deadpanned.

 

     He _had_ said that. But whatever Cas and Dean had was totally platonic, right? Sure, maybe Dean thought that Cas was kind of pretty, and that he had nice hair and beautiful eyes, and that he was really sweet, and he really loved to listen to Cas talk (about anything and for hours on end) and Dean would probably want to spend the rest of his liー

 

     “Bro, that was, uh, completely platonic.”, Dean responded with a nervous laugh.

 

     Charlie did not look convinced at all. Nor did Benny.

 

     “Sure, whatever.”, Charlie said and rolled her eyes overdramatically.

 

     “Also, I only said that I loved him _twice_.”, Dean replied. Then he remembered that he hadn’t told them about the second time. His face went a ghastly tint of white as he realized that he’d have to explain it to Charlie and Benny.

 

     Charlie and Benny grinned and stared at him.

 

     “ _Twice_?”, Charlie asked.

 

     “Uh, no, you must have misheard. I said _once_.”, Dean said.  Being an actor, it should’ve been easy for him to keep a straight face as he lied. This, however, was not the case.

 

     “Dean, I’m waiting for the details.”, Benny said, tapping his wrist as if gesturing to a watch (which he was not wearing).

 

     Dean groaned. “Fine. He was helping me with some stuff and I was like ‘Oh, my God, I appreciate you so much, I love you.’. It wasn’t a big deal or anything because he said ‘Me too’, so whatever.”

 

     The redhead from earlier turned around in her seat and smiled, showing large pearly-white teeth. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but eavesdrop.”, she said in a distinctly Scottish accent. “But whoever you are talking about, Mr. Green-Eyed, he most definitely loves you back.”

 

     “Told ya!”, Charlie grinned and playfully shoved Dean.

 

     “Yeah, yeah.”, Dean grumbled. “Why should we trust the opinion of this stranger anyways?”

 

     The stranger looked insulted. “I am Rowena. I’m a senior at T.C. High School. There, now we’re not strangers.”, she said and smiled. “You’re quite hot, by the way.”, Rowena said and winked at Charlie before she turned back around in her seat, which caused Charlie’s cheeks to burn as red as her hair.

 

     The three didn’t say anything until Rowena got off at the next stop.

 

     Then Charlie started raving about her. “Did you _see_ her boobs? I swear I thought she was in college! Damn.” Then she sighed into her hands.

 

     “Mhm.”, Dean replied and shrugged. Benny didn’t say anything.

 

     The rest of the ride consisted of Dean being pestered by his friends about Cas and a _lot_ of blushing on his part.

  


* * *

  


     Dean did quite well during musical rehearsal. He didn’t miss any lines and his songs sounded much better than usual. When his director asked what he did to make himself improve, he simply said “practice”. Yes, that was technically true. But really, and he wouldn’t admit this to himself, he pretended that the actress playing Belle was Castiel and that the Beast was competing for his affection.

 

     Charlie ended up finishing the set (the backdrop) of the tavern scene with Jo Harvelle. With whom she did not hesitate to hardcore flirt with.

 

     As for Benny, well, he tried his best to get things in order for the props. Though his crew for that section of backstage workers was not the most cooperative.

 

     All in all, they did pretty well and got a lot done. They were trying to finish a lot in crunch time, though, since the big production was coming up soon.

  


* * *

 

 

 ** _21_ : _39:_ ****deanwins:** I’m going to sleep now (I finished my hw earlier and also a bit during practice haha)! musical was great and I can’t wait to see you on friday. ily, good night <3

  
**_21:45:_ ** **AngelCas:** Goodnight, Dean. I’m glad you’re sleeping somewhat early tonight.  <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, dearest reader!! I hope you're having a great day and I will be updating somewhat frequently now that I'm on break! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa 2k words! i'm trying to write longer chapters, and they are typically at least 1k words. it's hard for me to write a lot at a time, haha

**_07:37:_ ** **deanwins:** cassyyyyy I slept for almost nine hours are you proud

 

 **_07:40:_ ** **AngelCas:** I’m very proud of you, yes.  <3 I only slept for eight. But that is typically sufficient, so I should be fine.

 

 **_07:41:_ ** **deanwins:** yay <3

 

 **_07:41:_ ** **deanwins:** JUST OVER 24 HRS AND WE MEET WE MEET WE MEET EYYEYEYYEYSYYEYS

 

 **_07:42:_ ** **AngelCas:** I KNOW, I’M SO EXCITED!

 

 **_07:44:_ ** **deanwins:** I think that’s the first time that you’ve ever typed in all caps before

 

 **_07:44:_ ** **deanwins:** to me, at least haha

 

 **_07:46:_ ** **AngelCas:** Well, perhaps you are the first person that I genuinely care about and appreciate. Which means that I would get excited over you.

 

 **_07:48:_ ** **AngelCas:** On the note of caring for you, did you eat breakfast yet?

 

 **_07:49:_ ** **deanwins:** wasn’t planning on it ahah, but I will. I’m going downstairs to get a croissant right now

 

 **_07:51:_ ** **AngelCas:** I’m going to eat now too! Maybe we can Skype during our breaks. Have a great day! <3

 

 **_07:49:_ ** **deanwins:** you too, Cas. <3 :)

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

     Dean felt surprisingly refreshed and relaxed that morning, and this was probably the first day in a _long_ while that he’d felt that way. He went down to the kitchen and grabbed a croissant and a banana. His mother asked him why he seemed so peppy that morning (and trust me, Dean Winchester was _never_ peppy, he just grinned quite frequently),  and he just laughed nervously and said: “I slept for, like, nine hours.”, accompanied with a shrug. She smiled and hugged him. Both she and Sam knew that Dean didn’t typically have time to sleep, so she was very relieved. She did have her suspicions, though, since she knew her boy. And he wouldn’t get that much sleep on his own, or even eat more than a few pieces of bacon for breakfast.

 

     Since Dean didn’t typically eat much for breakfast, it was difficult to keep that amount of food down. Though, he was trying his best.

 

     The steps creaked as someone made their way downstairs.

 

     Sam groaned. “Dean, you jerk, you ate the last banana!”

 

     “Oh, stop.” Dean's brother frowned.

 

     “Uh, Dean, are you feeling alright?”, Sam asked cautiously.

 

     “Yeah! I’m great, thanks.”, Dean smiled.

 

     “Um. You didn’t even call me a bitch when I called you a jerk.”, Sam began, running his hand through his hair nervously. “Also, you look like you actually slept for more than four hours, and you’re _eating breakfast_.”

 

     Dean shrugged. Sam’s eyes widened in a moment of realization.

 

     “Holy shit.”, Sam whispered, glad that his mother wasn’t in the range of hearing him swear. “You’re dating someone!”

 

      "I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about.”, Dean mumbled, feeling heat rise into his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

 

     Sam started laughing. “Bro, last time you actually took care of yourself was when you liked that girl in, like, the beginning of the ninth grade. Was her name Meg or something?”

 

     Dean groaned and stuffed a strawberry in his mouth. He didn’t want to be reminded of Meg. That girl was a complete jerk. Not just to him, but to everyone. Dean didn’t know how he’d ever thought he was _in love_ with her.

 

     “Who’s the girl?!”, Sam exclaimed, sitting down next to Dean and resting his chin in his hands.

 

     “We’re not talking about damn crushes, okay? This isn't a fucking sleepover where we watch Gossip Girls together and cry.”, Dean grumbled.

 

     “Awww…”, his brother pouted.

 

    “It’s not a girl, anyway.”, Dean deadpanned as he walked out of the kitchen, a glass of milk in hand.

 

     “Wait, what?!”, Sam exclaimed and chased after him, nearly tripping over a lamp in the process. “Hold up, who is it then?”

 

     “No one.”, Dean shrugged.

 

     “Cut the crap. Who is it?”

 

     “For your information, I am not dating anyone. Nor do I have a crush on anyone. The only reason I am taking care of myself is that my _friend_ insisted. Emphasis on **_friend_ ** **.** ”, Dean said and pushed his brother out of the way.

 

     As Dean walked away, he heard Sam giggling like a child. He marched up the stairs (partially stomping to prove a point to his brother, but also trying not to be too loud as not to disturb his mom). He set his milk on the bedside table and nearly knocked it over.

 

     “ _Shit._ ”

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

 **_08:06:_ ** **deanwins:** hey i know i already said goodbye but i wanted to see if you were still on??

 

 **_08:07:_ ** **AngelCas:** Yep! Do you need anything?

 

 **_08:07:_ ** **deanwins:** uh i was just going to ask if you would sit with me during breaks at band

 

 **_08:09:_ ** **AngelCas:** Obviously. I already thought we were doing that, ha, ha.

 

 **_08:10:_ ** **deanwins:** oh lmao ok

 

 **_08:10:_ ** **deanwins:** gotta blast to catch the bus byeeeeeee

 

 **_08:10:_ ** **AngelCas:** Goodbye! 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


     Dean was planning on calling Castiel during his break, but Benny distracted him. So, when he got a call halfway through lunch, Dean nearly fell out of his seat in surprise.

 

     “Uh, Benny, it’s Cas. Should I piー”

 

     “ _YES._ ” Benny slammed his hands down on the table. “You think I _don’t_ wanna meet your boyfriend?!”

 

     Dean sighed and picked up. “Hey. Benny’s here.” Dean turned his chair so he was directly next to Benny.

 

     “Heeeyyy! Angel bro!”, Benny stretched his arms and exclaimed with a huge grin.

 

     “Uh, hello.”, “Angel bro” replied and frowned.

 

     “Bro!! I’m so excited to meet you tomorrow and Dean is too.”, Benny winked and turned to Dean. “Damn, dude. You did good; he’s really hot.”

 

     “Th...ank you?”, Castiel said quietly. “I am excited to meet you guys too!”, he smiled softly.

 

     Benny and Dean grinned. Dean noticed someone walking up behind them in the camera.

 

     “Oh. My. GOD.”, she screamed. Must be Charlie. The boys turned around, and were, in fact, greeted by the loud red-head. “Is this Cas? I think it is.” People started staring from around the room. “Holy crap. Wow, I’m not straight, but daー” Dean clapped a hand over her mouth.

 

     “You’re really damn loud, Charlie.” He rolled his eyes and removed his hand.

 

     She frowned. “Whatever,” her voice was a bit softer this time. “Anyways! How are you?”

 

     “Uh, I’m well, thank you. How are you guys? I never got the chance to ask.”, said Castiel.

 

      "I’m doing great! A little bit tired b’cause I’ve been practicing for honour band. But still good!”, Charlie replied.

 

     “Same here.”, Benny said.

 

     “Yeah, same, but I’m not really tired. I mean, I actually slept for, like, 9 hours.”, Dean said and chuckled.

 

     “Wait, shit, really?”, said Benny, his eyes widening a bit. Charlie turned to him, her eyes widening in surprise as well. The two of them knew damn well that Dean hardly ever slept.

 

     “Um, yeah?”

 

     “Damn. I slept for two hours.”

 

     “And you’re not tired?!”, Charlie exclaimed. "Well, uh, I slept for 5 and a half."

 

     “Well, yeah, I am, but I’m not showing it.”, a smug grin formed on Benny’s face.

 

     “You really should sleep. It can improve your focus and concentration.”, Castiel piped up.

 

     “Uh, ‘kay. I’ll try?”

 

     "Me... too?", Charlie said.

 

     “Good.”

 

     They chatted for a few more minutes until the bell rang at Castiel’s school. And for the rest of the break at Raven High, Dean was pestered by his friends, as always.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY FOR NOT POSTING I'M IN AUSTRALIA BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO WRITE OKAY :(((((


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _20:32:_   
>    
>  **deanwins:**   
>  I’M SCREAMNNGIGNGNGNANGDGD WE’RE GOING TO MEET IN UNDER 24 HOURS IT’S SO SOON AND MUSICAL PRACTICE WAS SO GOOD AND I’M IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD OH MY GOSSHDHDHDHD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are mentions of vomiting in this chapter! sorry if it makes you queasy or something :((

 

     Cas woke up with a start from his phone. He’d left the notifications on at full volume. What a stupid idea. How had he forgotten? Castiel groaned and felt the weakness in his muscles as he pushed himself into a sitting position to check the message. It was from Tumblr! Must be Dean. Or maybe Charlie or Benny. But probably Dean. Cas smiled; it would be nice to talk to Dean right now.

 

 **_20:32:_ ** **deanwins:** I’M SCREAMNNGIGNGNGNANGDGD WE’RE GOING TO MEET IN UNDER 24 HOURS IT’S SO SOON AND MUSICAL PRACTICE WAS SO GOOD AND I’M IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD OH MY GOSSHDHDHDHD

 

     A grin formed on Castiel’s face, but it slowly disappeared as he realized that he might have to break his promise of meeting Dean.

 

 **_20:38:_ ** **AngelCas:** I am excited as well, but under these circumstances, I may not be at honour band. I really do hope to be, though.

 

     It physically hurt Cas to type out that message. He knew how much both of them had been looking forward to honour band, and all that practice on the cello pieces would be gone to waste. Although, it’s not like the band would miss just _one_ cello player, right? Well, it might disrupt the balance of instruments just a _little_ bit. But truly, he only cared about making Dean, Charlie and Benny upset; if the band was upset for some reason, it wouldn’t really bother him.

 

 **_20:38:_ ** **deanwins:** fuckcbhf whta

 

 **_20:38:_ ** **deanwins:** holy shit are you okay are you dying

 

 **_20:38:_ ** **deanwins:** fucckc one of my best friends is dying

 

 **_20:38:_ ** **deanwins:** what the hell cas respond

 

 **_20:39:_ ** **AngelCas:** No! No, Dean, I’m not dying. I’m just sick.

 

 **_20:39:_ ** **deanwins:** oh

 

 **_20:39:_ ** **deanwins:** how sick?

 

 **_20:44:_ ** **AngelCas:** Quite. I went to the washroom and threw up about half an hour after your call. Then I got extremely dizzy and nearly didn’t make it to the office conscious. I am resting at home now, I have been since about 2:00 P.M. (after I came home from the doctor). She says I have the flu. :( I asked her if it would clear up by tomorrow evening and she said maybe. So we can hope.

 

 **_20:45:_ ** **deanwins:** whoa. damn, cassy. I’m sorry, I hope you feel better  <3

 

 **_20:46:_ ** **deanwins:** if you want I can help you carry your cello around b/c uh my flute fits in my bag and I’m Gaston right, so I’m really strong lmao

 

 **_20:46:_ ** **AngelCas:** No worries, I’ll be okay. I’m already feeling a bit better. Although I still feel quite weak, so I wouldn’t mind you carrying my cello! hahaha

 

 **_20:46:_ ** **deanwins:** Honestly, I really don’t want you to be sick for tomorrow.

 

 **_20:47:_ ** **deanwins:** Anyways, mind calling?

 

 **_20:49:_ ** **AngelCas:** Oh… I will most likely look like I’ve been through Hell and back. But sure, I’d like that, as long as you don’t mind my appearance.

 

 **_20:49:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m doing hw but I can take a break for like 5 mins to talk b/c I’d like to try to make you feel better (mentally ofc haha I’m not a magician)

 

 **_20:50:_ ** **AngelCas:** Okay!

  


 

     “Hi!”, Dean said. “Oh, shit, you really do look sick.”, he frowned.

 

     “Yeah. Don’t worry about it, though.” Perhaps Dean should worry, because, in addition to looking horrible, Castiel also felt that way. He wasn’t 100% sure that he’d feel better for the next day.

 

     “Uh, okay. Did you eat supper yet?”, Dean asked.

 

     Castiel thought for a moment and realized that he hadn’t, in fact, eaten anything since his lunch break. “No. I haven’t gotten out of bed since I got home earlier. I don’t particularly want to eat, though. I don’t feel very well right now.”

 

     Dean furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip. “Well, if you aren’t feeling that great, then maybe you’d just want to go back to sleep.”

 

     “No, it’s fine.”, Cas replied and cleared his throat. “I believe that I will be feeling well enough for band, though. I might stay home from school tomorrow and just head over to your school after for band.” Castiel hoped very strongly that he’d be able to attend, but he didn’t want Dean to feel bad, so he made it seem like he would be there.

 

     “Yeah. Good idea.”, Dean said. “At least you don’t play an instrument with a mouthpiece, ‘cause you’ll get out of breath easily. I can hear it in your voice right now that your lungs probably aren’t really strong.”, he chuckled.

 

     “That is true!” A small laugh came from Cas’s mouth. He then found out that it hurt to laugh. “Ow.”, he said and put a hand to his chest.

 

     “Oh. Sorry.”, Dean mumbled.

 

     “S’okay. At honour band, if you hear a cello player coughing their lungs out, or a sneeze heard over the entire band, it’s most likely going to be me.”, Cas said with a smirk. Dean laughed.

 

     “I’ll be sure to keep my eyes out for that.”, Dean grinned.

 

     “And I’ll be sure to cough so you can find me.” The pair laughed and Castiel started coughing again. “See? I’ve already got it down pat.”, he grinned.

 

     “I think you should get some rest.”, Dean said after no one had spoken for a few seconds. “Really. Not ‘cause I don’t want to talk to you or anything! I mean, I love talking to you, of course. I just want you to be okay for band practice. I’d really miss you there, and so would Benny and Charlie.”, he grinned. Castiel smiled back.

 

     “Alright. I will. Bye, Dean. Thank you.”

 

     Dean waved and Castiel smiled and hung up. He set his phone down, coughed a few times, then pulled his blankets up over his head. He was about to fall asleep when someone started pounding on the door to his room.

 

     Castiel groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Yes?”

 

     “Heyyy, little bro!”

 

     “Hello, Gabriel. Do you need something?”, Castiel said, then coughed into his arm.

 

     “Oh, damn, you are sick. Your voice is all… mehhh.”, Gabriel gestured around his throat with a grimace. “Mom told me, but I thought you were just trying to get out of band or something.”

 

     Castiel frowned. “No. I am very much hoping that I will be alright for honour band tomorrow.”

 

     “Uh… Okay. But you never liked honour bands before.”

 

     That was true. Castiel normally didn’t even practice for bands that his school told him to participate in. His mom always bothered him about the bands and made him join, even if he didn’t particularly want to. Castiel was never really keen on the songs they chose either. When he got the email sending him the sheet music, he recognized the song “Crusade”, and he’d never known that there was a cello arrangement for that. So, he practiced that one and enjoyed it. He gave the other songs a try too and liked them as well. That had surprised him. Perhaps it just took a little extra effort to enjoy honour band.

 

     This band was also different because he was typically only in orchestras (solely string instruments), but this one was strings, winds, and percussion. He was excited for that. The percussion kids from his school were always crazy, which was fun to watch (especially when the conductor gets mad at them). And the _tubas_ , oh my, God. Tubas often had some… you could say _interesting_ (and hilarious) incidents. It was going to be great to work with them.

 

     Then, of course, he was (probably) going to meet Dean, Charlie, and Benny! All in all, Castiel was really looking forward to it. Becoming ill had upset him.

 

     “The music is nice this time. Can I go back to sleep now?”, Castiel deadpanned. Technically, that was true, although it wasn’t a _whole_ truth.

     Gabriel seemed to be pondering something, and Castiel prayed that he wouldn’t ask any more questions. Because if he did, Gabriel might find out that Cas was meeting someone from online, and he’d definitely tell Mom. She might not even let him talk to Dean (though who knows how she could prevent that, she’d find a way).

     Gabriel seemed to be pondering something, and Castiel prayed that he wouldn’t ask any more questions. Because if he did, Gabriel might find out that Cas was meeting someone from online, and he’d definitely tell Mom. She might not even let him talk to Dean (though who knows how she could prevent that, she’d find a way).

 

     Gabriel was always trying to cause trouble with Castiel, whom he called the “perfect” child. Mom didn’t think so, and she definitely wouldn’t if she knew that he _might_ be a little attracted to Dean. _A LITTLE_. Maybe.

 

     “Alright, lil’ bro. You can sleep. _For now._ Just know that I have my suspicions.” Gabriel did the “I’m-watching-you gesture” and shut the door behind him.

 

 _Finally, I can sleep._ Castiel thought.

 

* * *

  


     “Come on! We’re watching Beauty and the Beast!”, Dean’s mom called through the hallway.

 

     “S’okay. I’m good.”, Dean grumbled and went back to his algebra homework, which he was having trouble focusing on. He figured that his mom had left him alone until he heard a knock at his door.

 

     “Can I come in?”, Mary asked.

 

     “Mom, I’m trying to do math work right now.” She opened the door anyway. _Come on, where’s the respect in this house? What if I had been naked?!_ Dean thought to himself.

 

     “Dean, what’s up with you? You _always_ want to watch Beauty and the Beast. You have since you were four!” Dean rolled his eyes but didn’t look up from the page.

 

     “Homework.”

 

     “Dean.”

 

     “I said _homework_.”, he raised his voice a bit.

 

     “Is it about Sam? Or band? A girl? School? Friends?”

 

     Dean groaned. “The second one. Kinda. And kinda the third one, but not the third one at the same time. Y’know?” He slumped down in his chair and turned to his mom. Dean really didn’t want to talk about this to her.

 

     “No, I, uh, don’t know. So it’s kind of from band, and kind of a girl, but not a girl?”, Mary frowned.

 

     “It’s a boy.”, Dean managed to choke out. Well, that sounded gay. “My, uh, friend. Alright? I’ll watch the movie, will that make you feel better?” He stood up and pushed his chair in at the desk. His mom stopped him.

 

     “Oh. ‘Not a girl, but kinda a girl’. I get it.” His mom stopped talking for a second. “Dean,”, she said in a hushed tone. “Are, uh… are you gay?” Dean’s eyes widened.

 

     “God, no.”, he exclaimed. That wasn’t a lie.

 

     “So you don’t like boys?”, she probed. Dean wondered why she even cared, it wasn’t her business who he was interested in. God, he didn’t even know who he liked. Everyone thought he was attracted to Cas, but he wasn’t 100% sure himself. Yeah, he liked guys sometimes. Dean had never told anyone except for Benny and Charlie, anyway, and he’d never been in a _relationship_ with a boy. And he didn’t particularly want to label himself as “bisexual”. So why did she need to know?

 

     “Uh… Dunno.”, Dean shrugged awkwardly. “Can I go?”

 

     “Yeah. Yeah, sure. If you ever need to talk, you can talk with me.”

 

     Dean rolled his eyes. “Jesus, mom! I know.” He chuckled. She always told Dean that it was “Okay to talk about his feelings with her”. Sure, it was, but she typically made it awkward, so Dean tried to avoid it as much as possible.

 

     “I love you.” She put a hand on his shoulder and Dean wriggled away after a few seconds.

 

     “Me, too, mom.”, Dean replied. “Damn, can we watch Beauty and the Beast now?!”, he clapped his hands together. He really did love that movie.

 

     “Of course.”, Mary laughed.

 

 _I’m gonna be sleeping late tonight…_ Dean thought. Castiel would not be impressed.

 

     He ended up finishing his homework around eleven p.m.

  


**_mission: dean’s sexuality_ **

 

 **_23:04:_ ** **deanwins:** see you guys tomorrow at honor band! Good night!

 

 **_23:05:_ ** **yaboibenny:** night bro

 

 **_23:05:_ ** **deanwins:** are you just casually browsing Tumblr at 11 p.m.?

 

 **_23:05:_ ** **yaboibenny:** uh no

 

 **_23:06:_ ** **deanwins:** get some sleep, Benny.

 

 **_23:06:_ ** **yaboibenny:** fine

  


* * *

 

 

 **_23:08:_ ** **deanwins:** Feel better, Cas. Good night!

 

 **_23:08:_ ** **deanwins:** I really hope to see you tomorrow.

 

 **_23:15:_ ** **AngelCas:** Thank you, I hope so too. Though I’m not sure if I will be able, as I just threw up again. I was practicing for honour band on cello (quietly) and then I had to run to the washroom.

 

 **_23:16:_ ** **deanwins:** stay home tomorrow okay?

 

 **_23:18:_ ** **AngelCas:** I don’t want to miss school.

 

 **_23:18:_ ** **deanwins:** please.

 

 **_23:19:_ ** **AngelCas:** Okay, fine.

 

 **_23:19:_ ** **deanwins:** thank you, ily and good night! fingers crossed that I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

 **_23:20:_ ** **AngelCas:** Good night, Dean.

  


* * *

 

 

 

     Dean awoke early in the morning. Excitement rushed through him; hype for honour band that evening. He saw that a message had been sent on Tumblr at 2:00a.m. and he thought it must be from Benny. When he noticed that it was from Castiel, Dean started to panic.

  


**_02:19:_ ** **AngelCas:** I’m being sent to the ER. Turns out that coughing up blood in phlegm and then fainting isn’t normal when you have the flu. Got to go. <3

 

     Dean stared at the screen, not believing the message he’d received. The heart that Cas had typed gave him a sense of false hope that perhaps he’d be seeing his friend at band that evening. Though he knew that it most likely wouldn’t be the case.

 

 **_06:18:_ ** **deanwins:** shit shit shit shit shit

 

 **_06:20:_ ** **AngelCas:** Well, hello to you too. I am still in the hospital, but I have brought my phone. I’m in a waiting room. Should be a while. Call me on Skype after you eat breakfast. It’s kind of urgent, I’d like you to know how I’m doing before you go to school.

 

 **_06:21:_ ** **deanwins:** fuck please don’t die I love you so much im gonna miss you  oh my god im panicking what the hell im going to eat but im going to practically inhale it and call u ok cool im going to scream please be okay

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry?
> 
> at least the chapter is 2k words? the next one will be longer so uh,,,,,


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi. So we can only hope and wish that we’ll see you tonight?”
> 
> “Yes. I will send you a message if anything new comes up.”, Cas assured him, which gave Dean a sense of comfort. “They’ve pumped me full of meds, so I feel much better. Hopefully, that lasts. Again, you never know with these doctors...” Cas accused with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy heck so sorry for the ending of that last chapter but!! here is a 4k word chapter to (hopefully) make up for it
> 
> i love you!!

 

     “Holy shit, Castiel. You’re scaring the crap out of me. Talk.”, Dean said as soon as his friend picked up. Dean was shaking a little bit from panic and also from anxiety and loss of sleep. Castiel was slouching in a waiting room chair with earbuds in. His hair was a curly, unbrushed mess and he had heavy bags under his eyes. Dean could hear the hustle of the hospital in the background.

 

     “Alright.”, Cas said, his voice groggy and weak. “I’m going to be fine. Well, the doctor said that, but can we really believe him? The last one said that I just had ‘the flu’, so who knows… Anyway, I probably should have mentioned that when I fall ill, it is typically extremely bad. I feel a lot better than last night. Just tired.”

 

“Thank  _ God _ . I was so frickin’ worried.”, Dean exclaimed and rubbed his eyes. He then realized that he had not changed out of his pajamas. That could wait. Dean typically awoke approximately half an hour from then anyway, and Castiel was more important.

 

     “I could tell. Thank you for caring so much, I really appreciate it.”, a tiny smile appeared on Cas’s face and that relieved Dean. He smiled back.

 

     “No problem.”

 

     “Hey, do you remember how I was thinking about going to school today? Well, I think that option is out of the picture under these circumstances.”, Castiel admitted with a grin.

 

     Dean chuckled. “Seems so.” He yawned and ruffled his hair. “Gonna set my phone down in the washroom and brush my teeth, okay?”

 

     “Sure.”

 

     Dean squeezed the toothpaste tube, but nothing came out. Castiel watched him get visibly agitated and punch the tube, then push his hand across to result in a measly sliver of toothpaste. 

 

     Dean heard Cas laughing at him (well, coughing and laughing. It was a very weak laugh). “Shuddup.”, he said and laughed. He started brushing. He spat in the sink. “D’you think you’ll be alright for tonight?” Dean expected him to say no, considering the state Cas seemed to be in. He brought the toothbrush back to his mouth.

 

     “I am not sure. Perhaps. I can ask my mom.”, Castiel offered.

 

     “Okay.” Dean hoped for the best.

 

     Castiel turned in his seat and shook the body of someone who Dean assumed was his mom. “Mom?” Dean heard a muffled “Mmm!” noise, which seemed to be the sound of her waking up. In the camera, Dean had a very awkward view at Cas’s chest. Cas was still in his pyjamas; Dean had never seen him in his pajamas before. It was a pale green long-sleeved button-up shirt that looked really soft, and Dean thought it was cute. 

 

     “Yes?”, Cas’s mom said.

 

     “Do you think I will be able to attend band this evening?”, Castiel asked, seeming hopeful. 

 

     “I hope you can. We can ask the doctor in this last room. After we’re done with this last one, we can go home.”, she said.

 

     “Oh. Alright.” Dean heard some rustling, probably Cas’s mom adjusting her position in those uncomfortable waiting room seats.

 

     “Are you talking to someone there?”

 

     “Uh, yeah, my friend, Dean. He was just checking in on me.”, Castiel replied, sounding anxious to change the topic.

 

     “I haven’t met him, have I?”, his mom asked.

 

     “No. You may be able to see him at band though.”

 

     “He is a dedicated friend to have talked to you so early! Perhaps you should invite him over for supper sometime!”, Cas’s mom exclaimed and clapped her hands together with a smile. Dean chuckled.

 

     “Yes, that would be nice.”, Cas replied happily. This made Dean blush a little bit.

 

     “Alright, I won’t interrupt your conversation, just don’t make him late for school!”

 

     “Okay, mom.” Castiel turned back into his previous slouching position in the waiting room chair and fixed his striking blue eyes on the screen. “Hello again.”

 

     “Hi. So we can only hope and wish that we’ll see you tonight?”

 

     “Yes. I will send you a message if anything new comes up.”, Cas assured him, which gave Dean a sense of comfort. “They’ve pumped me full of meds, so I feel much better. Hopefully, that lasts. Again, you never know with these doctors...” Cas accused with a smirk.

 

     “Yeah.”, Dean said and grinned. “Anyway, I should go change,” he gestured to his apparel, “And get ready for school.”

 

     “Sure. Goodbye, Dean. Thank you for caring so much.”

 

     “Of course. Bye.”, Dean smiled and Castiel hung up.

  
  
  
  


     Cas sent Dean an update while he was on the bus headed to school.

  
  
  


**_08:48:_ ** **AngelCas:** I’m leaving the hospital right now. They gave me a prescription that I have to go fill and the doctor said that I will most likely be able to attend band tonight. He said to take it easy today and sleep a lot, and I should be fine.

 

**_08:49:_ ** **deanwins:** Thank goodness, hope to see you there <3

 

**_08:49:_ ** **AngelCas:** <3

  
  
  
  
 

     Dean tried to go through his day normally, but his thoughts kept drifting to Castiel and he started worrying again. Sure, he’d said that he was going to be okay, but the last time that happened, Cas ended up in the hospital. Benny and Charlie noticed this, particularly because he hadn’t been on his phone at all throughout the break like he always was. He’d just been staring off into the distance at nothing in particular and eating an apple.

 

     “Bro, you okay?”, Benny asked.

 

     “Hmm?”, Dean had been startled by the sudden conversation in his direction. “Yeah.” He decided not to involve Benny and Charlie in Cas’s situation.

 

     Benny didn’t seem convinced at all. “What’s up? You know I’m not going to quit until you tell me.”

 

     “Yeah, Dean. Come on.”, Charlie piped up.

 

     Dean gave in. “Fine. Cas is sick. He was in the hospital.” Benny’s eyes widened and Charlie frowned, setting down her sandwich that she’d been about to take a bite of.

 

     He was bombarded with questions from the two. “Holy shit, is he okay?” “What happened?” “Did you talk to him?” “Was it him that told you or his parents?” “Will he be in the band?” “Is he dying?” “Oh, my God, he can’t be dying, can he?” “What are you going to do without your boyfriend?” “We’re all going to miss him! What will we do?!”

 

     “Calm down!”, Dean exclaimed. “He had the ‘flu’, but then he fainted and stuff, so he went to the hospital. He’s home now, resting. The doctors said he should probably be able to come play tonight.”

 

     Benny sighed in relief.

 

     “Thank goodness.”, Charlie said and exhaled loudly.

 

     “Yeah. On that note, I, uh, didn’t sleep much last night.”, Dean admitted.

 

     “Was it ‘cause of Castiel?”, Charlie asked. 

 

     Dean nodded. “Bro, it’s O.K., you said he’s fine.”, Benny said.

 

     “But I don’t know if he’ll be at band.” Technically, Dean  _ could _ send Cas a message, but he didn’t want to risk it because Cas needed to rest.

 

     “Oh.”

 

     “That’s true…”, Charlie mumbled. 

 

     After lunch, Dean went through his classes somewhat normally. He managed to focus during  _ most _ of his classes,  but he kept absent-mindedly reaching for his phone, then realizing that there was no point trying to talk to Cas.

 

     During his last class, Dean did his absolute best not to look at the clock behind him which was counting down to when he could check in on Cas.

 

     Two minutes left. He tried to take proper notes. 

 

     One minute. “Winchester! Pay attention!”, Mr. Crowley shouted. He whipped his head back around to face the front of the classroom. Some people failed to contain their giggles. Dean nodded attentively. He could wait that long without looking back the clock, right?

 

     Twenty seconds. Damn it.

 

     5… 

 

     4… 

 

     3… 

 

     2… 

 

     1! The bell rang! Dean practically ran down the hallway to his locker and shoved everything in his bag. He hopped on the bus and took out his phone. Dean opened Tumblr (of course) and noticed a message from Castiel. His heart was beating faster than normal.

  
  
  


**_16:22:_ ** **AngelCas:** I’m guessing that you’re out of school by now, so I figured I’d update. I will be attending band, but I might have to leave halfway through on the Friday practice if I get too tired.

  
  
  


     Dean sighed in relief.  _ Thank God. _ He grinned as he replied.

  
  


**_16:29:_ ** **deanwins:** aaaashsfhhagdh yes!!!!!!! I’m so excited!!!!! I get to meet you  oh my GOD!!! (i’m on the bus home rn haha)

  
  
  


     Perhaps he went a bit overboard with the exclamation points.

  
  


**_16:30:_ ** **AngelCas:** I am excited too! See you at Raven High just before seven. Gosh, I can’t believe I can say that now!

 

**_16:30:_ ** **deanwins:** oh do you know how long the practice tonight is?

 

**_16:31:_ ** **AngelCas:** Should last until about 9 p.m., I think. I don’t remember exactly what was on the form before I handed it in.

 

**_16:31:_ ** **deanwins:** okay thanks! oh. It’s my stop now bye!

 

**_16:31:_ ** **AngelCas:** Bye!

  
  
  


     “Mom, are you driving me to honour band tonight?”, Dean asked at the dinner table. They were having pork chops, mashed potatoes, and vegetables.

 

     “Do I have to? You take the public bus all the time!”, Mary replied.

 

     “Please?”, Dean pouted. He just didn’t want to have to take the bus at night with all the creepy people and have to walk halfway there anyway (the bus route didn’t stop directly in front of the school).

 

     His mom sighed. “Fine. We’ll leave at 6:20 so you’ll be early.”

 

     “Dean’s just afraid of the dark!”, Sam chimed in. Dean inhaled sharply.

 

     “What? Pshh! No, I’m not!”, Dean exclaimed.

 

     “You’re a really bad liar for an actor, jerk.”

 

     “Shut up, bitch.”

 

     Mary’s eyes widened. “Hey! Language!”

 

     The boys raised their eyebrows. “I’ve heard you swearing at the T.V. before. I think you were watching  _ The Bachelor _ .”, Sam said.

 

     “Oh, uh. That was, uh…”

 

     Dean laughed. “It’s okay, Mom.”

 

* * *

 

     “You seem really excited.”, Mary said to Dean as they drove to Raven High.

 

     “Yeah, I am!”

 

     “Well, that’s great.”, his mom smiled. “I’ll pick you up after! Bye!”

 

     Dean hopped out of the car and jogged up to the school. A few people were arriving; he recognized some from his school, but others were complete strangers. Before he went in, Dean took out his phone.

  
  
  
  


**_mission: dean’s sexuality_ **

 

 ** _18:35:_** **deanwins:** you guys here yet?

 

**_18:35:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** yeah

 

**_18:36:_ ** **yaboibenny:** in the car rn on my waaaaayyyyyyy

 

**_18:36:_ ** **deanwins:** okay! I just got here. I’m outside.

  
  
  
  
  


**_18:37:_ ** **deanwins:** Cas, are you there yet?

 

**_18:37:_ ** **AngelCas:** Yes, I’m inside.

 

**_18:38:_ ** **deanwins:** aahahshsdgfshg yay

  
  
  
  


     Dean went inside with his music and water bottle in his bag, and his flute in hand. He went to the music room and noticed the arrangement of instruments. The conductor, for some reason, was nowhere to be seen. There were a few trumpets, one french horn warming up and one clarinet, though people were still walking in (there were supposed to be about 12 clarinet players and 7 trumpets). Charlie was sitting next to the other percussionists (she was on the snare drum) and seemed to be showing off her skills to another girl. There was another flute player sitting and putting her flute together next to the strings.  _ Holy shit, the strings. _ He noticed a cello player that seemed to be in the process of tuning with his phone. Then he coughed. Well, that must be Castiel! Or at least it looked like him. Dean grinned. He ran over, set his things on the floor under a chair and sat next to the other flutist.

 

     “Cas?”, he turned back in his seat. The boy looked up from tuning and his eyes widened.

 

     “Oh, my God, Dean.”, Cas said and smiled.

 

     Dean jumped out of his chair and concealed Castiel in a hug. He looked significantly better than he had that morning.

 

     “You do understand that I was just in the hospital from my illness, correct?”

 

     Dean didn’t care that his friend had been sick, he just needed to hug him, so he didn't respond. Castiel hesitantly hugged Dean back. Then Dean let go.

 

     “Ha, I am actually taller than you. I had pictured it the other way around.”, Castiel said with a grin. Dean thought that was actually pretty good for him because that meant that when they hugged, he could comfortably rest his head on Cas’s chest or shoulder. Awesome.

 

     Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at him more closely. “Well, shit, you are.” He chuckled. Cas laughed quietly, too. And damn, that laugh was adorable. What the hell? Dean wondered how someone could be so precious. Somehow, Castiel managed to look even  _ better _ than he ever had when they had Skyped each other. How was that fair? “You seen the conductor yet?”

 

     “Yes, she came in earlier and told the early people where to sit.” They noticed that a few musicians had been watching them. “I think that we should both commence our warming up,” Castiel suggested. 

 

     “Yeah, agreed.” Dean turned back in his seat and put his flute together.

 

     Other students filed into the music room, and Charlie came over to visit Dean once she’d warmed up (and stopped chatting up that one female percussionist). “Yo, I saw you with Cas, that was really cute.”

 

     “Shuddup,”, Dean whispered, “He’s right behind me!”

 

     “Oh.”, Charlie turned around. “Hello, Castiel!”

 

     “Hi!” Cas went back to playing “Crusade” (of course, it was his favourite).

 

     Dean turned to Charlie. “Is Benny here yet?” He glanced around the room. It was packed full with different instruments and people. Yet, still no conductor.

 

     “Yeah, he’s watching us from behind the bass drum.”, Charlie pointed over toward the cluster of percussionists.

 

     “Is he playing bass then?”

 

     “No, it’s his hiding spot. He’s playing crash cymbal.”

 

     Dean grinned. “That’s his favourite!”

 

     “Yep. I’ll leave you to play, then.”

 

     Over in the percussion section, Charlie hit her sticks together four times then started singing  _ Bang, Bang _ , but every time she said “Bang, bang”, she’d play on the syllables. The other percussionists joined in singing and playing their own accompanying beats, and the girl that Charlie had been talking to stood up and walked sexily around with maracas singing Nicki Minaj’s part of the song. In case you were wondering, yes, they did do the entire song. Everyone else tried to warm up by themselves and ignore them, but it was very difficult.

 

     Everyone was warmed up and waiting for the conductor. Some people, including Castiel, were still playing. Dean was listening to Cas play, and he was really good. He looked around the room and his gaze stuck on the tuba players. He recognized one of them, her name was Chloe (she went to Raven High). They were all giggling and she seemed to be showing them all something on a paper.

 

     Just before seven, the conductor opened the door and the tubas giggled some more. Chloe counted them in and they all started playing  _ Imperial Death March _ as the conductor walked in. Everyone laughed. The French horn player knocked over his music stand, and a saxophone player dropped his mouthpiece from laughing so hard.

 

     The tubas stopped playing after about thirty seconds, and the conductor sighed. People were still laughing, not believing that the tubas had managed to pull that off. “I can see that this is going to be a  _ very _ long weekend. I’m Mrs. Becker. I imagine you’ve all warmed up, but I’m going to give you an extra five minutes because we’re still missing a few people. You can go around and meet the others if you’d like.”

 

     People slowly got up and walked around. Dean turned in his seat to face Castiel. “You coming?”

 

     “Sure.” Dean stood up and walked around the chair to meet Castiel. Benny and Charlie came running from the other end of the room.

 

     “Can we join you for a bit?”, Charlie asked.

 

     “Absolutely.”, Dean grinned. The four of them met the saxophone players and a few of the clarinet players, but then went over to congratulate the tuba players, as many others were doing. Dean and Castiel split away from Benny and Charlie a bit because Dean wanted to go talk to one of the trumpet players wearing a Metallica shirt (the trumpet players sat to the right in the same row as the tuba players). He sat next to Metallica girl and Castiel took the seat next to him. As they were talking about their favourite bands (for Cas it was Imagine Dragons, for Dean it was Metallica and for the girl it was Pink Floyd), Dean gently took Cas’s hand in his. It was smooth and soft, and Dean enjoyed the warmth. Cas glanced down in surprise at first, but he didn’t pull away, so Dean assumed that it was fine. 

 

     Metallica girl (also known as Monica; Dean found it hilarious that both the band and her name started and ended with the same letters) left to talk with Chloe after a while, so that left Dean and Castiel sitting together. Dean let go of Cas’s hand and turned to him.

 

     “You heard  _ Champion _ ?”, Dean asked after a few seconds of silence. He’d downloaded the new track by Fall Out Boy two nights ago and he’d shown it to Benny already, who seemed to like it. 

 

     Castiel cocked his head to the side, seeming confused.

 

     “I’ll take that as a no. The new Fall Out Boy song?”

 

     “There’s another new one?!”, Cas exclaimed, his eyes bright, but his voice still hoarse. Dean guessed that Cas’s eyes expressed more than his words. “You’ll have to show it to me later.”

 

     “I’ve got it on my phone, so yeah.”

 

     “Awesome,” Cas whispered.

 

     The first band practice went surprisingly well, considering they’d never played the songs all together before. Everyone seemed to like playing “Crusade” and the national anthem the best. 

 

     Dean ended up being first flute, so he was basically the section leader. During the short break just before 8:00 p.m., each section had a contest of the highest note they could play. The percussionists just started singing, and the strings started singing too (because anyone could play “the highest note” on violin, for example). The conductor eventually got annoyed with all the ear-piercing clarinet, trumpet and flute notes coming from every direction (and the singing/screaming percussionists and strings players), so she made everyone stop.

 

     By the end of practice, everyone was exhausted and wanted to go home. No one was playing even half as well as they were at the beginning, so Mrs. Becker let them go home at 8:55 p.m., although practice technically ended at 9:15 p.m. 

 

     As musicians packed up their things, Dean turned back to face his friend.

 

     “Hey, Cas? Me carrying your cello is still on the table if you want.”, he grinned.

 

     “It’d better be unless you were lying to me and trying to make me feel better.”, Castiel laughed weakly. He packed up his cello and music into the case. “Oh, I should mention, you’ve got to carry it on your back. So I can take your backpack if you’d like.” Dean handed over his backpack and picked up the cello.

 

     “Holy shit,” Dean grunted and hefted the cello onto his back as Castiel was visibly trying not to laugh. “Uh… Mmm’kay. Good to go?”

 

     “Yes.”

 

     The boys met up with Charlie and Benny and made their way outside. Charlie could walk home because she didn’t live very far, so she said her goodbyes and went home.

 

     “Yo, that’s my dad, gotta run,” Benny said, pointing to a pale yellow Mercedes after a few minutes of conversation.  _ Strange colour choice _ . _ Never seen it before. _ Dean thought.

 

     “Shit, man, new car?”, Dean said. He was pretty sure that Benny’s family bought a new car every month, or they must have at least four in their garage. Frankly, it was impressive (and a relief on Dean’s part) that Benny wasn’t a snob considering all the things he’d been blessed with since birth. 

 

     “Yeah, nice, huh?”

 

     “Damn. Yeah.”

 

     “It is very nice.”, Castiel agreed.

 

     “Thanks! Nice to meet ya, Angel Bro!” Benny’s dad honked the horn.

 

     “Let’s go, Benny, pick up the pace!”, Mr. Lafitte yelled out the window.

 

     “Oh, jeez. Okay, see you both tomorrow!”, Benny picked up his stuff and ran to the Mercedes.

 

     That left Dean and Castiel sitting on the curb, waiting for their parents.

 

     “I never asked this, but I’ve been wondering,”, said Cas, “Why is your username on Tumblr ‘deanwins’?”

 

     “Oh, because my last name is  _ Win _ chester. And I always win. If I always lost, on the other hand, it would be  _ Lose _ chester.”, Dean grinned.

 

     “Yes, I remember your last name being on the envelope. But do you really  _ always _ win? At  _ everything _ ?”, Castiel raised his eyebrows and smirked.

 

     “Obviously. I’m amazing.”, Dean scoffed and then they both laughed. “Wait, Cas, what’s your last name?” Either Dean had forgotten, or Castiel had never told him. He hoped it was the second one.

 

     “Novak.” Dean had never heard that last name before, so he assumed that he’d never been told.

 

     Castiel coughed a few times; he seemed cold. It made sense, since he was only wearing a t-shirt, but Dean had his  _ Beauty and the Beast Jr  _ hoodie on.

 

     “Uh, you look cold.”

 

     “Yes.”, Cas replied bluntly.

 

     “Do you want my sweater?”

 

     “No, it’s fine.” Dean hadn’t been expecting him to say that.

 

     “Um… Why not?”

 

     “Because then you will be cold.” True.

 

     “But you’re sick.”

 

     “I’ll manage.” Dean didn’t know how to respond.

 

     “Oh, um, okay.”, Dean stammered and tried to think of a way to keep the conversation going. “Hey, I can play you  _ Champion _ now.” 

 

     Cas smiled. “Okay.” Fall Out Boy had saved the day. Dean took out his phone and plugged in the earbuds. He turned on the song and handed an earbud to his friend, moving closer so that their legs were pressed together. All in the interest of keeping Castiel warm, right?

 

     The boys had been so wrapped up in talking about the song and Fall Out Boy that neither of them had realized that Castiel’s mom had pulled up. They’d talked about their favourite songs by the band; Dean’s favourite was  _ This Ain’t a Scene, It’s an Arms Race _ , and Cas’s favourite was  _ Young Volcanoes _ . They even briefly talked about Pete Wentz’s eyeliner skills. She honked the horn and Dean jumped.

 

     “Is that your mom?”, he pointed to a sleek black car about thirty metres away.

 

     “Oh, yes, it is.”

 

     “Want me to bring your cello over?”

 

     “Yes, please.” Cas picked up Dean’s backpack and they made their way toward the car.

 

     Cas’s mom rolled down the car window as the boys approached. “Hi, hon. Who is this?”, she looked over at Dean. “Are you Dean?”

 

     “Yeah, I’m Dean. Hello, Mrs. Novak.”

 

     “Hello there! Thank you for checking in on Cas this morning, I could tell that he appreciated it.” 

 

     “No worries.” Dean turned to Castiel and smiled, noticing that his cheeks had turned pink. Dean hoped that his own hadn’t done that same. Mrs. Novak opened the trunk and Dean out the cello in. Cas handed him his bag, then suddenly hugged him.

 

     “Thank you, Dean.”, Cas said into his ear. Dean was surprised at first; he hadn’t pegged Cas as the “initiating-hugs out of nowhere type”. In fact, Castiel didn’t seem like he enjoyed touching people at all. Dean also found it a bit strange because Cas’s mom was probably still watching (or perhaps she was checking her phone), but he ignored her and closed his eyes, lightly leaning his head against his friend’s shoulder. 

 

     Even though they had already hugged, this one felt more… real. He tried to savour the moment. Dean could feel Cas’s steady heartbeat against his chest, though he was sure that his own was accelerating quickly. Cas smelled of spearmint (most likely from gum), sleep and medicine; of hospitals. He could feel Cas’s leg touching his own. He could feel Cas’s arm muscles that probably became quite a bit stronger from carrying his cello everywhere. He could feel Cas’s chest heaving up and down and pushing against Dean’s chest each time he inhaled and the warmth of his fingertips touching the curve of Dean’s back…  _ God _ . He hoped that he wasn’t blushing. Dean could stay like this forever.

 

    “For what?”

 

     “Everything.”  _ Oh. _ Dean was certain now that his cheeks were flaming red.  _ Damnit, Cas. _

 

     “No problem... I should be thanking you.” Cas pulled away, but let his fingers linger against Dean’s.

 

     Mrs. Novak leaned out the open window. “Castiel, are you done?” She seemed impatient and annoyed like she needed to get somewhere and they were keeping her from it.

 

     Cas smiled softly and pulled his hands away. “See you tomorrow?”

 

     “Absolutely.” 

 

     “Goodbye, Dean.”

 

     Cas turned around and jumped in the car. He waved out the window and Dean waved back with his cheeks still bright red. 

 

     Dean sat on the curb, waiting and staring into nothingness, repeating the events of that evening in his head over and over again until his mom drove up.

 

     “Hey, sweetie! Sorry, I’m late! I was helping Sam with some math homework.”, Dean’s mom said cheerily as he hopped into the front seat. 

 

     He set his bag down on the floor of the car. “It’s fine, Mom.”, Dean said with a smile. “It was just five minutes, plus we got out early. Gave me time to think.” She nodded.

 

     “Were you running around with Benny? Your cheeks are all pink!”, she exclaimed. Dean reached up and felt his cheeks. They were still warm. 

 

     “Uh… No?”

 

     “Oh. Okay.” Dean was glad that she didn’t ask any more questions. It occurred to him that he’d never told his mom anything about Castiel. They turned onto Johnson Street. “Well, did you have a good time?”

 

     Dean grinned and looked away. “Yeah. I did have a good time.  _ Really _ good.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My phone is only full of memes anyway,” Benny said with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for nearly 2 000 hits. I really appreciate it. <3

 

     Dean had been sleeping on and off that night, so when he awoke at 5 a.m., he just decided to get up and prepare for band practice, which started at 7:30 a.m. There wouldn’t be any point in trying to get back asleep anyway because he’d probably end up being late. 

 

     After he’d eaten breakfast and gotten all his things ready, Dean decided to try to contact Charlie and Benny. The fact that he wasn't tired at all after just barely getting enough sleep was concerning, but he decided to ignore it since he'd been able to run on three and a half hours of sleep before.

  


**_mission: dean’s sexuality_ **

 

 **_06:35:_ ** **deanwins:** HEYO FRIENDS READY FOR ALL-DAY BAND YOU GUYS BECAUSE I KNOW I AM!!!!

 

 **_06:37:_ ** **yaboibenny:** how are u so cheery so earlyyyyy

 

 **_06:37:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** go back to sleep hsdghhghdahgdha

 

 **_06:37:_ ** **deanwins:** ARE

 

 **_06:37:_ ** **deanwins:** YOU

 

 **_06:37:_ ** **deanwins:** READYYYYYY

 

 **_06:38:_ ** **yaboibenny:** screw u no im tired

 

 **_06:38:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** no goodbye

 

 **_06:38:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m gonna be so tired from playing all day, it’ll be a wreck tbh.

 

 **_06:39:_ ** **yaboibenny:** tru same

 

 **_06:39:_ ** **deanwins:** you know that when I play flute for too long I get super light-headed and loopy and I say rly stupid things

 

 **_06:40:_ ** **yaboibenny:** omg that hasnt happened for at least a year its hilarious lmao i cant waittttt ill record it for u this time

 

 **_06:40:_ ** **deanwins:** oh my God s t o p

 

 **_06:41:_ ** **yaboibenny:** remember last time

 

 **_06:41:_ ** **deanwins:** nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

 **_06:41:_ ** **yaboibenny:** oh u dont? i guess i must retell the story……

 

 **_06:42:_ ** **deanwins:** NO STOP BENNY PLS

 

 **_06:42:_ ** **yaboibenny:** with meg

 

 **_06:42:_ ** **deanwins:** SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **_06:43:_ ** **yaboibenny:** omg bro what if you do something similar to cas im screaming

 

 **_06:43:_ ** **deanwins:** jesus I hope not

 

 **_06:43:_ ** **deanwins:** I swear it’s like I’m drunk when that happens

 

 **_06:43:_ ** **yaboibenny:** how would u kno how it feels to be drunk

 

 **_06:44:_ ** **deanwins:** true, but I’ve seen it

 

 **_06:44:_ ** **yaboibenny:** at parties???

 

 **_06:44:_ ** **yaboibenny** oh yeeaaah ur dad

 

 **_06:44:_ ** **deanwins:** ye haha…

 

 **_06:44:_ ** **deanwins:** I have like no filter when I’m like that r.i.p.

 

     Dean started typing a message to say that he was leaving.

 

 **_Anyway I’ve got t_ ** ー

 

     “Dean! Are you ready yet?!”, his mom called from downstairs. He quickly finished off his message, hands moving at the speed of light so that he wouldn’t get in trouble.

  


**_06:45:_ ** **deanwins:** Anyway I’ve got to go my mom is calling byeeee

 

 

     Dean swung his backpack onto his back and heard the _clunk_ of his flute banging against him. He instantly regretted rushing to grab it and hoped that the flute hadn’t been damaged. The case was quite durable though, so it would most likely be alright.

 

     Benny responded almost immediately as Dean walked down the stairs with his backpack, but he checked the message once he was in the car. The only reasons he’d managed to convince his mom to let him bring his phone to band practice was “if there was an emergency” and “for the metronome app”. Although, that wasn’t all he used it for. Honestly, those were just excuses so that he could talk to his friends.

 

 **_06:45:_ ** **yaboibenny:** see u bro!! cant wait to see cas again tbh…. Also to spy on u two bc  h o w  p u r e

 

     Dean’s cheeks tinted pink. _Shit._ He whispered.

 

     His mom looked over. “Excuse me?”

 

     “I said ‘shoot’!” Dean’s reply was accompanied with a nervous laugh.

 

     “Hmmm…” Mary frowned, knowing that wasn’t the truth.

 

     “Sorry…”, Dean mumbled and went back to his phone, and Mary didn’t reply. That surprised him. Usually, his mom would give him a lecture about how cursing at a young age can turn into a habit, and you don’t want to be someone who’s swearing all the time because no one will want to hire you, and blah, blah, blah. Dean knew how to keep his cursing under control, so he never worried about it.

 

     She glanced over his shoulder, which Dean would say is unsafe for someone who is driving. She should just keep her eyes on the road! Dean didn’t feel like dying that day. In fact, he usually commented frequently on how she shouldn’t be doing certain things like eating breakfast while driving or answering the phone and putting it on speaker (like that makes it any better; it still distracts you).

 

     Dean’s mom grinned. “Hey, who’s Cas?” Dean blushed.

 

     “Uh… No one?” Dean noticed her watching his phone and quickly powered it off. He hoped that answer would slide, though inside he knew that it wouldn’t.

 

     “Is he your boyfriend?”, Mary asked, still smiling.

 

     Dean’s eyes widened. Why did everyone think that he was dating Cas? Even if he did… maybe… like him a little bit, there was no way that those feelings were ever going to be reciprocated. He raised his hands and started gesturing wildly. “No! N-O. Jesus Christ, why do so many people think that? He is _not_ my boyfriend. Dear God. He’s my _friend_ that’s a _boy_. That does not equal boyfriend!”

 

     “Okay… Well, make sure you invite me to the wedding!” Dean buried his face in his hands.

 

     “ _Mom_ ! You haven’t even met him, and I assure you, there will be no wedding. Cas is my _friend_ and that’s all!”

 

     She seemed slightly disappointed but still kept smiling. “Sure?”

 

     “I’m sure.”

 

     “O.K., I’ll stop bothering you about it. For now.” His mom laughed evilly.

 

     Dean’s phone _ping_ ed a few times. He powered it on and noticed a bunch of notes, reblogs and a follow from _yesimamoose_ on Tumblr. Dean frowned and wondered who it was. He opened Moose Boy’s blog andー, Sam Winchester. _Damnit_ . Sam had gotten Tumblr and found his account. Though Dean couldn’t help but smirk at the witty username. “Moose” was a nickname that Sam had adopted after a few years of being the tallest in his class. He’d hated it at the beginning, but eventually, Sam got used to it. Dean considered blocking _yesimamoose_ , but he figured that it wouldn’t matter anyway. Sam would just keep making different accounts and spying on Dean if he blocked him, so he decided to follow his brother to avoid the possible hassle.

 

     As Dean approached Jefferson Street in his mom’s car, his phone _ping_ ed again. Sam had sent him a message.

 

 

 **_07:02:_ ** **yesimamoose:** Hey, it’s Sam.

 

 **_07:02:_ ** **deanwins:** I know, you stalked my account haha

 

 **_07:03:_ ** **yesimamoose:** Whatttt? No, I didn’t.

 

 **_07:04:_ ** **deanwins:** [Sent an image]

 

 **_07:04:_ ** **yesimamoose:** That screenshot is faked.

 

 **_07:04:_ ** **deanwins:** I stg Sammy

 

 **_07:05:_ ** **yesimamoose:** Anyway, that’s not what I wanted to say before you got to band! Brace yourself, it will be in all caps.

 

 **_07:05:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m scared

 

 **_07:06:_ ** **yesimamoose:** IS CAS THE DUDE THAT MADE YOU ACTUALLY EAT BREAKFAST AND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF FOR ONCE?! YOU KNOW THAT GUY WHO YOU REBLOG SOME OF HIS AESTHETIC POSTS, YOU TAG HIM IN PURE ADORABLE STUFF AND SEND HIM CUTE ASKS ALL THE TIME WITH THE USERNAME ANGELCAS? HIM!

 

 **_07:06:_ ** **deanwins:** Uhh. I don’t know anyone named Cas.

 

 **_07:06:_ ** **yesimamoose:** Should I send that to him?

 

 **_07:06:_ ** **deanwins:** NO DON’T

 

 **_07:06:_ ** **yesimamoose:** I thought you didn’t know him. So can I send it, right? It shouldn’t matter unless…

 

 **_07:06:_ ** **deanwins:** FHHHSHSHSHSH FINE YES I KNOW HIM AND YES IT IS HIM YOU STALKER

 

 **_07:07:_ ** **yesimamoose:** It wasn’t stalking, it was a simple deduction. Anyone can see that you like him.

 

 **_07:07:_ ** **deanwins:** Shut up. I don’t like Cas

 

 **_07:08:_ ** **yesimamoose:** I meant as friends, but obviously you were thinking that otherwise could be a possibility.

 

 **_07:08:_ ** **deanwins:** Sorryyyy, we’re at band! Byeeeeee!!!

  


Dean said goodbye to his mom, crossed the street and took out his phone again as he walked up to the school.

  


**_07:08:_ ** **yesimamoose:** I’ll just do some more deductions, then, since I have nothing to do today. By that, I mean going through your laptop. What kind of person has their password as their tumblr username + 666 + 420?

 

 **_07:08:_ ** **deanwins:** screw you, bye. Also, how did you guess that..?

 

 **_07:09:_ ** **yesimamoose:** Hacking skills. Love you!! So does Cas!

  
  
  


     “Perhaps it is time to take a break for lunch?” Mrs. Becker suggested, crossing her arms. She seemed exhausted. Probably because everyone else was tired after playing for about four hours with minimal resting time, except for when individual sections needed to practice parts. This meant that their playing was definitely not at its peak.

 

     The musicians nodded eagerly, especially Dean. He hadn’t eaten much that morning, nor had he brought a water bottle (poor choice, but also out of sheer forgetfulness) and now he was paying for it. His stomach started hurting after around an hour of practice and it seemed to be eating away at him from the inside.

 

     Free lunch was to be provided in the cafeteria for band students, and everyone knew that Raven High’s cafeteria food was quite good compared to other schools. The conductor urged them out the door and everyone went off to find their friends and get in line for lunch.

 

     Dean, Castiel, Benny, and Charlie met up together and got their lunches. They were walking slowly, but Dean hurried them along because he didn’t know how much longer he could last. First, though, he made sure to stop at a water fountain and practically inhaled water for about two minutes. Benny asked if he was alright or if he was just suddenly part fish. Dean said that he was fine.

 

     The cafeteria was serving two choices for the main meal that afternoon; turkey sandwiches or cheese and potato perogies. Castiel and Charlie chose the perogies, like the majority of students, but Dean and Benny decided to have sandwiches. The four of them found a table near the corner of the cafeteria and Charlie started playing music on her phone.

 

     As they ate, Dean glanced over at Cas. For some reason, the kid didn’t know how to eat perogies properly. He poked at them for a bit, then sliced one in half and picked it up with his hands. Alright, that was somewhat normal. But, for the second half, Cas took a spoon and scooped out the potato filling of the perogy.

 

     “Cas, what the hell?”

 

     Castiel cocked his head to the side. “What?” Charlie and Benny looked up from their food and they both grinned, seeming like they were going to burst out laughing at any second.

 

     “Why are you eating perogies like that?” Cas set down his fork.

 

     “Like how?”

 

 _Completely oblivious_ , Dean thought.

 

     Charlie was unable to hold her laughter. Benny followed and started laughing as well.

 

     “Cas, buddy, you don’t scoop out the filling. You just cut it,”, Dean smirked and made a cutting motion with his fork, which made Charlie laugh even harder. “And then you eat it.”

 

     “Oh. Well, what if I want to eat it like this?”

 

     “Brooo!”, Benny managed to gasp through his laughter. “It’s like eating spaghetti with a spoon. If you do it like everyone else, it’s just better!”

 

     “And easier!”, Charlie chimed in. Her music from earlier was still playing, but now it was Ariana Grande’s album, _Dangerous Woman_. Dean gestured toward Charlie and Benny, trying to show his friend that they had a point.

 

     Cas frowned. “I’ve never eaten these before, so how would I have known? I just got perogies because Charlie insisted that they were good.”

 

     Dean was starting to realize how stubborn his friend could be. He’d have to get used to that.

 

     Dean smirked. “Just try to eat it normally. You’ll see how much easier it is.”

 

     “I will do my best, Dad,” Castiel replied and raised his eyebrows. Charlie snorted and covered her face. Benny tried to hide his smile behind his hand. Dean rolled his eyes; he hadn’t meant it like _that_.

 

 _Into You_ started playing from Charlie’s phone.

 

**_I’m so into you, I can barely breathe._ **

 

     Throughout the rest of lunch, Castiel managed to eat his perogies somewhat properly, despite some playful glares from Dean when he’d do something silly. Dean ended up finishing his food before the rest of them, and he frequently found himself glancing up at Cas until those bright eyes would look up at him, too, then he’d blink and look away awkwardly.

 

**_Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move._ **

 

     That was when Dean realized for sure that he’d fallen for Cas. Hard.

 

**_Before I make a move…_ **

 

     Castiel laughed, and I mean _really_ laughed when Dean smirked at him for knocking his water bottle over while gesturing to something. All the other times that Dean had heard Cas laugh were either when he was still sounding ill, or they were very quiet and over Skype. The corners of Cas’s eyes crinkled a bit as he laughed along with Benny and Charlie.

 

 _I’m a goner_. Dean thought.

 

**_‘Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you._ **

 

**_Got everyone watching us, so baby let’s keep it secret…_ **

 

 

* * *

  
  


     “Nooo!! I’m too slow for this!”, Charlie shrieked as she ran away from Benny, Cas, and Dean. Castiel was surprisingly quick.

 

     “You’re the one that took our phones!”, Dean yelled after her. They’d been let outside for a break because Mrs. Becker said that they had gotten too rowdy inside. Charlie had decided to hang out with the boys this time instead of chilling with the percussionist girls.

 

     “Only to check your messages! A mom has gotta watch out for her kids!”, Charlie replied through heavy breathing and laughter. The three boys started laughing, too, after that last comment.

 

     Dean caught up to Charlie and tackled her to the ground. Benny and Castiel, who were trailing directly behind Dean, stumbled over and tripped onto the others. They were a laughing, tangled mess. Many other musicians had begun watching them, seeming concerned. The boys grabbed their phones and shoved them in their pockets.

 

     “Damn. My plan of spying on you has been foiled.”, Charlie said.

 

     “That’s good.”, Castiel said. “We need some privacy, you know.” Dean and Benny smirked.

 

     “If you’re my friend, you don’t get privacy.”

 

     “I am well aware by now.”

 

     Dean grinned. “He catches on fast.”

 

     “My phone is only full of memes anyway,” Benny said with a shrug.

 

 

 

* * *

  


 

     Sharp pain started to pulse through Dean’s head. He was extremely dehydrated and getting light-headed from playing the flute so much. Of course, he wasn’t about to tell anyone that. _I’ll be fine_ . _It will pass._ , he thought. _There are only two hours left._

 

     After playing through a five-minute-song where the flutes had a minimal amount of rest time, Dean went to sit down (flutists were asked to stand as they played. The same went for many other small instruments) and nearly fell over. He blinked hard and sat down slowly.

 

     Mrs. Becker was working with the trumpet players on bar 21 to bar 29, so the rest of the musicians started whispering amongst themselves. Someone tapped Dean on the shoulder. He turned around to face them. The room started to spin slightly. Dean clenched his eyes shut for a second, then looked up at the person who’d gotten his attention.

 

     “Yeah?”

 

     “Dean, are you okay?”, Castiel asked and frowned.

 

     “What do you mean, am I okay..?” Dean was used to the dizziness from playing too much because he frequently overexerted himself. He figured that that was what Cas had noticed.

 

     “I am supposed to be the one who is ill, not you.”

 

     “I’m not sick.”

 

     “Then what’s wrong?”

 

     “Just, uh, kinda dizzy. I’ll be fine.”

 

     “Perhaps you should drink some water. I haven’t seen you drink much today.”, Castiel suggested.

 

     “But I’m not thirsty.”

 

     Castiel sighed and shook his head. “You are so stubborn.” He looked down at his cello.

 

     “If you say so,” Dean smirked and turned back to face the front. He just hoped that he wouldn’t become all loopy and giggly like he usually did about half an hour after he’d played too much.

 

     During the next song, Dean’s head pounded and he had to stop halfway through it. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn’t just _stop_  playing through a song. He took a deep breath as everyone played on. Dean lifted his flute into position and started playing through the pain in his head.

 

     Dean suffered silently during two more songs until Castiel forced his water bottle into his hand and made him drink. The pain started to diminish after that and Dean was thankful that Cas seemed to care about him enough to make him feel better. Because God knows that Dean wouldn’t have taken care of himself. Then he started feeling the lightheadedness kicking in.

 

     At the end of practice, Dean was well aware that he was exhausted and would say stupid things to anyone who approached him. He did his best to avoid talking to anyone else and quickly packed up his stuff and made his way to the door. Benny ran up behind Dean before he managed to escape.

 

     “Bro, why’re you tryna get away from us?”, Benny folded his arms as they walked into the hallway.

 

     “Uhh… I’m not, bro.” Dean must have said that and giggled afterward or something like that because Benny started laughing.

 

     “You light-headed again?!”

 

     Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked awkwardly. “Nooo.” Benny sighed.

 

     “Have fun with Castiel!”

 

 _Oh, shit._ Dean had been supposed to help Cas carry his cello, like after the previous practice. He ran back into the room and exhaled in relief as he noticed that his friend was still packing his things away.

 

     “I was wondering why you left so early, but I figured that you had somewhere important to be. Why are you back?”, Castiel asked and put his sheet music away.

 

     “I promised to carry your cello. Uh, so I figured that I couldn’t just leave one of my best friends hanging…”

 

     That was the first time that Dean had addressed Castiel as his “best friend”. Dean noticed Cas’s cheeks turn a bit pink. He figured that he was just warm.

 

     “Oh… Um. Sure. Thank you.” Dean handed Castiel his backpack and hoisted the cello onto his back.

 

     Once they stood outside on the curb, Dean asked: “Your parents here yet?”

 

     “No. I assume your mother isn’t here either.”, Castiel replied with a shrug.

 

     “Nope. That’s fine though, haha, because I can spend time with you.” Dean would never have said that out loud on a normal day. Given the circumstances and how tired he was, though, he basically had no filter on what he said.

 

     “...Yeah. Uh. You can set my cello down.”

 

     The boys sat in silence on the curb for a moment. Castiel pushed himself over so that their thighs pressed together.

 

     “Dean?”

 

     “Yep?”

 

     “Are you alright?” Castiel frowned.

 

      “Mmm. Tired.”

 

     Castiel nodded. He gently pushed Dean’s head onto his shoulder. Neither of them spoke, but Dean slowly reached over and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s.

 

     A few minutes passed. Neither Dean nor Castiel noticed that Mary was pulling up to the school. She honked the horn and they jumped.

 

     “Uh. Do you want me to stay so I can help you with your cello or can I go home?”, Dean asked. “I’ll have to ask my mom, but I’m sure it’s fine either way.”

 

     Castiel cocked his head to the side. “I’ll be fine. You can go rest.”

 

     Dean hugged Cas and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Thank you. I appreciate it. Um, I love you.” He was certain that panic was visible in his eyes and face. “‘Kay, uh, bye.” Dean grabbed his bag and ran off to his mom’s car after awkwardly waving to Castiel who seemed stunned, but waved back.

 

     The beginning of the car ride was silent, except for the radio which was playing music. Dean was staring into nothingness and replaying what he’d said, cringing each time.

 

     Then his mom spoke up. “So, uh, what exactly happened just before we left?”

 

     Dean buried his head in his hands and groaned. He hadn’t thought that his mom had been watching. “You saw that?”

 

     “Yes.”

 

     “Uh, did you hear it?”

 

     “No, I was too far away.” Dean was so thankful for that. She didn’t say anything else, which he appreciated because he wasn’t going to explain it anyway. So again, they let the music drown out the silence.

  


**_How would you feel?_ **

 

**_If I told you I loved you?_ **

 

**_It’s just something that I want to do._ **

 

**_So I’ll be taking my time,_ **

 

**_Spending my life,_ **

 

**_Falling deeper in love with you._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry for taking forever to upload. at least it is 3k+ words??? ok no that's not an excuse. i'll try harder to make longer chapters more quickly next time.
> 
> i am back in canada, if anyone was wondering! :)
> 
> but anyway, thank you so much for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip this one's shorter-ish soooorrrryyyyyyy

     Sunday. Performance day. Both the best and worst part of being a musician. Once you get on stage, the adrenaline is enough to make you forget the stress. The hours before, on the other hand, is absolutely terrifying. That day before the last practice, Dean was freaking out inside. He could tell that everyone else felt the same way.

 

     When Dean, Cas, Benny, and Charlie met up outside the school, the four of them were visibly distressed, no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

 

     “Nervous?”, Dean asked as a general question to everyone.

 

     Benny chuckled. “Nah. Used to it.” He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. A habit out of stress.

 

     Charlie and Castiel shrugged.

 

     Dean knew that even if they wouldn’t admit it, everyone was, in fact, extremely nervous. The auditorium at Raven High was huge, and it would be nearly full for the concert. That would be intimidating to anyone. “Come on, guys. Group hug?” Dean opened his arms as an invitation.

 

     “Of course, bro.”, Benny whispered and hugged Dean. Charlie and Castiel followed.

 

     “Guys, we’ll be fine. But first, we need to practice.”, Dean tried to assure his friends. If he was honest, Dean was really trying to calm himself down as well.

 

     Benny pulled away, and so did the rest of them. Dean picked up Castiel’s cello. That seemed to be a reoccurring event. “Right. Let’s go, guys! We’re awesome! Not as awesome as Taylor Swift’s new song, but other than that…” Benny grinned.

 

     “No, God, no. Pleeease don’t, Benny.”, Charlie begged. Benny laughed.

 

     “Everything is awesomeee!!”, Benny sang as they walked inside. “Everything is cool when you’re part of a team!”

 

     Castiel turned to Dean. “Is this a typical song for him to reference?” For a moment, Dean had forgotten that Castiel was a new friend to them. He seemed to fit into their group very well and Dean felt as close to him as he did to his brother.

 

     “Yes. He also sings 'All-Star' when we go to basketball games.”

 

     “Good to know.”

 

     “EVERYTHING IS AWESOME, Y’ALL!”, Benny screamed at a short French horn player as they approached Raven High. Charlie smacked her hand against her forehead and apologized to the poor musician for Benny who had already run inside.

  
  


* * *

 

 

     “Gotta blast!”, Benny exclaimed and pulled Charlie away with him when Dean and Castiel approached the percussionist section to join them for lunch.

 

     “Waiー”, Dean started and frowned.

 

     “See ya!”, Benny yelled back to him as the two percussionists ran away. A stunt like that was something that Benny would frequently pull when he knew that Dean liked someone. Dean decided to accept that he had a crush on someone when Benny messed with both of them indirectly. He didn’t really want to accept _this_ , though, because he didn’t want to mess with Castiel’s feelings. That guy didn’t need to have to deal with Dean’s gay shit.

 

     Castiel looked somewhat uncomfortable as they walked outside in silence, holding trays of lunch from the cafeteria. Dean took that as a hint that he really didn’t want to be alone with him. Yet another example of why they could never be together, no matter how much Dean wanted that to happen.

 

     Dean pulled off his sweatshirt and spread it out on the grass, along with many other musicians who had decided to sit on the front field. Mrs. Becker had given permission to everyone to go outside (so she didn’t have to deal with so many students in the cafeteria), so long as they were back in forty-five minutes.

 

     He gestured for Castiel to sit on his sweatshirt. Dean hoped he wasn’t crossing any boundaries as he sat directly next to his friend, their leg, and shoulders pressing up against each other.

 

     “So, I was wondering,”, Castiel started, through mouthfuls of fried rice and vegetables. Dean felt his heartbeat accelerating, hoping that Cas wasn’t about to ask anything that would expose Dean’s feelings. “Do you know why Benny has been acting so strange lately?”

 

_Shit._ _Tell Castiel the truth and have him feel weird about us? Hahahaha. No. Lie and preserve my feelings? Obviously._ , Dean thought.

 

     “Uh. No?”, Dean mumbled, hoping that Castiel wouldn’t see through the blatant lie.

 

     Castiel nodded. “Oh, okay.” Dean was extremely relieved that Castiel didn’t seem to want to ask any more questions related to that topic.

 

     The boys sat through an awkward silence as they ate, until Castiel set down his food and took out his phone. “Alright, so, I found this song called ‘Revolution’ by The Score and it reminded me of you.”

 

     “Really? Cool. Play it!”, Dean exclaimed and finished shoveling his last spoonful of rice into his mouth.

 

     Obviously that was “bro stuff”; something that would happen in a completely platonic relationship.

  


**_All my wolves, begin to howl._ **

 

**_Wake me up, the time is now._ **

  


     Dean grinned. “This song is awesome, Cas!”

 

     “I know, right?”

  


**_Oh, can you hear the drumming?_ **

 

**_Oh, there's a revolution coming!_ **

  


     Dean glanced over at Castiel’s tray of food and noticed that it was less than half-finished. Wasn’t it Cas that always urged Dean to eat proper meals? That definitely wasn’t a proper meal…

 

     “Hey, are you done eating?”, Dean asked and pointed to Cas’s remaining food.

 

     His friend shrugged. “I guess. Do you want the rest, or..?”

 

     Dean frowned. “Uh, sure, but are you not hungry?”

 

     “I’m fine.”

 

     “Okay.” Dean was slightly concerned, but he knew that Castiel was responsible and would surely have a reason for not eating very much. Cas handed over the ¾ meal and Dean graciously accepted it. He ate it in record speed and Castiel teased him a bit about that. They sat and listened to the song that Cas had put on (which was _really_ good, in Dean’s opinion. He’d definitely be looking it up on YouTube later).

 

     “I never asked, but how are the other cello players?”, Dean asked and set down Cas’s tray on top of his own.

 

     Castiel cocked his head to the side. “They’re alright. One of them is my friend from my school. Her name is Sophie.”

 

     “Oooh, _Sophie_. Do you like her?”, Dean teased. He hoped that the answer was no.

 

     “Yes..?” Dean’s heart sunk into the ground. “Don’t you have to like your friends?” _Oh._

 

     Dean chuckled nervously. “Yeah… I meant as, uh,  more than friends, though. Y’know?”

 

     Castiel didn’t seem to understand for a second, but then it clicked and his eyes widened. “Um, I, uh, no. I… I don’t really like girls or anything… So, I guess I should say now, I'm actually gay.” Dean’s face flushed to a bright shade of pink.

 

     “Oh. Um. Okay.” Dean probably sounded judgemental to Castiel, but he truly didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to mention that he was into guys too, just in case Castiel didn’t like him that way. Was that okay to share with someone you liked? "That's cool."

 

     Neither one responded. Dean decided to move a bit closer to Cas until they were completely pressed against each other. Cas didn't seem opposed to it, in fact, the other boy decided to put his hand on Dean's.  _Well, shit._ Dean was certain now that his entire face was completely red.

 

     Dean assumed that Castiel had put his music on autoplay, as _Walking the Wire_ by Imagine Dragons played next.

  
  


**_Do you feel the same when I'm away from you?_ **

 

**_Do you know the line that I'd walk for you?_ **

  


     Castiel glanced over at Dean. They looked deep into each other’s eyes. It was cheesy as Hell, but Dean enjoyed it. Dean thought that _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , this was a hint to lean in and kiss his friend… But he didn’t want to risk it. Didn’t want to risk losing Castiel as a friend, didn’t want to risk hurting Cas’s feelings, and didn’t want to risk getting hurt.

 

     Before he knew it, Castiel had placed a hand on Dean’s cheek and pulled their lips together. So much for Dean making the first move. Castiel seemed to have more confidence than Dean had thought. It was soft and short, and suddenly it was over, no matter how much Dean wanted that feeling to last.

  


**_We could turn around and we could give it up._ **

 

**_But we'll take what comes, take what comes._ **

  


     The boys awkwardly looked away from each other, and Dean’s pulse would not slow down.

 

     “Dean!!”, a boy yelled from across the yard. “Help us with this music thing?”

 

     Dean got up and glanced over at Cas. “Uh, I guess I’ve gotta go. See ya?” He didn’t really want to leave, but he also didn’t want to stay and have everything be extremely awkward. Dean was grateful that he was needed somewhere else.

  


**_Oh, the storm is raging against us now._ **

**_  
_ ** **_If you're afraid of falling, then don't look down._ **

  


     “Yes, I’ll, um, see you.”, Castiel stood up, brushed off Dean’s sweater and handed it to him. “Do you want me to take the trays back to the caf?”

 

     “Nah, it’s fine. I’ve got it. You can go chill with the other cello people!”

 

     Castiel laughed. “Sure. You should head over now.”

  


**_But we took the step, oh, we took the leap,_ ** ****__  
  


**_And we'll take what comes, take what comes._ **

  


     “‘Kay, bye!” Dean grabbed the trays and ran over to the musicians that had called him. He wasn’t surprised that they wanted to talk to him, because he was known as the multi-instrumentalist around there. Everyone asked him for music help (especially because of his music theory knowledge).

 

     With his cheeks still burning red, Dean taught the musicians the trick to properly slurring notes on the saxophone. Then he headed inside with everyone else to prepare for the concert, which was coming up quite soon.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

**_20:18:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** hey good job today! the flutes sounded rly good from what i could hear

 

**_20:19:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** but on the other hand bro why did you run off after the concert

 

**_20:19:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** like u said ty to all the audience people who came up and complimented u but u didnt say anything to benny or cas or i n i wanted to congratulate u… so did a bunch of others :(

  
  


     It wasn’t like Dean was just going to straight-out _say_ that he was avoiding people because he didn’t want to talk about him kissing Castiel. Obviously, the best way out was to lie.

  
  


**_20:20:_ ** **deanwins:** my family wanted to leave so I had to go

 

**_20:20:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** yeeeaah

 

**_20:20:_ ** **deanwins:** you don’t believe me, do you?

 

**_20:21:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** not in the slightest ahaha

 

**_20:21:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** i know ur keeping smth from me

 

**_20:21:_ ** **deanwins:** I’m not though

 

**_20:22:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** ill steal ur script for musical if u dont admit it

 

**_20:22:_ ** **deanwins:** YOU KNOW THAT I HAVEN’T MEMORIZED MY LINES YET

 

**_20:22:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** ye and mr. michael is getting mad bc u havent

 

**_20:23:_ ** **deanwins:** I’ll have you know that I have memorized MOST of them

 

**_20:23:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** yeah yeah

 

**_20:23:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** but i will do it

 

**_20:24:_ ** **deanwins:** uuuggghhhh fine. I didn’t want to talk to you or any close friends

 

**_20:24:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** well obvi but why hah

 

**_20:24:_ ** **deanwins:** don’t freak out, okay?

 

**_20:25:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** promise

 

**_20:25:_ ** **deanwins:** cas kissed me

 

**_20:25:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** OMFFHGHGHGHGHFHGHGHFJ

 

**_20:26:_ ** **deanwins:** I’M REALLY HAPPY BUT I DON’T KNOW WHY HE DID IT

 

**_20:26:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** YOU DIMWIT ITS BC HE LOVES U I TOLD U THIS A LONG TIME AGO

 

**_20:26:_ ** **deanwins:** BUT DOES HE ACTUALLY LIKE ME OR WAS THAT OUT OF PITY

 

**_20:27:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** FUCKIN JEEZ U STUPID IDIOT STOP HE LIKES YOU

 

**_20:27:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** its pretty obvious

 

**_20:28:_ ** **deanwins:** seriously?

 

**_20:28:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** ye lol have u seen the way he looks at u, its like the way benny looks at boba tea

 

**_20:28:_ ** **deanwins:** oh my godddddddd :( I never knew!!!

 

**_20:29:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** yes ur pretty oblivious

 

**_20:29:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** i told you so many times okay

 

**_20:29:_ ** **deanwins:** yes, but I thought you were joking!

 

**_20:30:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** hey im rly serious all the time

 

**_20:31:_ ** **deanwins:** well what do I do when I see him again?

 

**_20:31:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** ooooooo when are u gonna see him again

 

**_20:32:_ ** **deanwins:** uhhhh nevermind

 

**_20:32:_ ** **deanwins:** forget I said ANYTHING

 

**_20:33:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** aaawwww

 

**_20:33:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** i literally love u guys :))))

 

**_20:33:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** can i tell benny tho

 

**_20:34:_ ** **deanwins:** nooo

 

**_20:34:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** brb!!

 

**_20:34:_ ** **deanwins:** ugh

  
  


* * *

 

 

**_20:34:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** BENNY

 

**_20:34:_ ** **yaboibenny:** WHAT

 

**_20:35:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** CAS KISSED DEAN

 

**_20:35:_ ** **yaboibenny:** NO SHIT I SAW

 

**_20:35:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** BRO WHAT U DIDNT TELL ME

 

**_20:35:_ ** **yaboibenny:** I WAS RESPECTING MY BRO, BRO

 

**_20:36:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** OK OK JOIN THE GC BECAUSE WE NEEDA CHAT AS A GROUP

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

**_mission: dean’s sexuality_ **

  


**_20:37:_ ** **yaboibenny:** heeeey!! Bro!

 

**_20:37:_ ** **deanwins:** Did Charlie tell you?

 

**_20:38:_ ** **yaboibenny:** honey I already knew

 

**_20:38:_ ** **deanwins:** oh.

 

**_20:38:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** sooo, dean needs a plan for when he sees castiel again

 

**_20:39:_ ** **deanwins:** Can’t it just be normal? Like why can’t I just talk to him like I used to

 

**_20:38:_ ** **yaboibenny:** b e c a u s e

 

**_20:39:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** you can’t just let the tension build up

 

**_20:39:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** oh gosh my dad needs help fixing the computer. Gotta blast

 

**_20:39:_ ** **yaboibenny:** bye

 

**_20:39:_ ** **deanwins:** See ya!

 

**_20:41:_ ** **yaboibenny:** anyway. I think you should just talk to castiel and if he doesnt wanna talk about what happened then let it be. It’s obvious that you like each other, but if you don’t want to act on it then it’s fine

 

**_20:41:_ ** **deanwins:** thanks, Benny. That was… surprisingly insightful. Love you bro.

 

**_20:42:_ ** **yaboibenny:** same bro!! Bye! Tell cas hi for me!

 

**_20:42:_ ** **deanwins:** sure <3

  
  


     Dean was hesitant to open his chat with Castiel. He quickly thought back to the reassurance that Benny had provided him, and decided to get over his nerves and simply talk to his friend.

  


**_Hey, Cas! Great playing today!_ **

  


     Nope.

  


**_Cas, I was wondering.. Um. Why exactly did you decide to kiss me today?_ **

  


     That one was way too direct for Dean’s taste.

  


**_Hi. I wanted you to know that I do like you. A lot._ **

  


     … Creepy.

 

**_Hi, it was great seeing you today._ **

 

     Still a bit creepy.

  


**_Hii!!_ **

 

     A short greeting was the best that Dean could come up with after five minutes of writing and deleting messages.

  


**_20:48:_ ** **deanwins:** Hii!!

 

**_20:50:_ ** **AngelCas:** hello, Dean, do you need anything?

 

**_20:50:_ ** **deanwins:** not particularly! Just wanted to chat :P

 

**_20:51:_ ** **AngelCas:** cool. I thought the flutes were really great today, Mr. Section Leader.

 

**_20:51:_ ** **deanwins:** haha!! Thanks!

 

**_20:51:_ ** **AngelCas:** No worries.

 

**_20:52:_ ** **deanwins:** uuhhh can I ask something a little direct

 

**_20:52:_ ** **AngelCas:** sure!

 

**_20:52:_ ** **deanwins:** I feel weird asking this, but why did you kiss me today..?

 

     When Castiel didn’t respond after two minutes, Dean figured that either Cas didn’t want to respond, or he was writing an extremely long response. Both of those terrified him.

  


**_20:59:_ ** **AngelCas:** And I feel weird responding to this. But, Dean, if you really want me to, I will explain. When we started talking here on Tumblr, I thought you were really cool (a little creepy, but still cool as heck), but I was convinced that you were straight. Either way, I still wanted to be your friend, because no matter what I occupied myself with, I was pulled back to my phone to check if you’d said anything. As it progressed, I found myself liking you more, but suppressing my feelings in order to protect your own. When you started showing more caring feelings toward me, my feelings developed as well, and I wanted to spend forever with you. I hoped that you felt the same way. Then, when we got to meet, I really felt a connection with you, and I could tell, that you felt the same way, Dean. Or at least I hoped that you did. Once I got the opportunity, I decided to express that. And sorry, that was extremely cheesy.

 

**_21:00:_ ** **deanwins:** shit i am oblivious

 

**_21:01:_ ** **AngelCas:** I am not going to deny that.

  


     Dean grinned. It was great to have Castiel being so much more open.

  


**_21:02:_ ** **AngelCas:** I’ve got to get some sleep before school tomorrow. This weekend has been exhausting.

 

**_21:02:_ ** **AngelCas:** THAT SOUNDED BAD I MEANT BECAUSE OF THE MUSIC PLAYING OH MY GOSH NOT BECAUSE OF YOU

 

**_21:03:_ ** **deanwins:** :(

 

**_21:03:_ ** **AngelCas:** Ahh, I’m sorry! I did not mean it in that sense!

 

**_21:04:_ ** **deanwins:** hahahah I know

 

**_21:04:_ ** **AngelCas:** ugh, goodnight Dean <3

 

**_21:04:_ ** **deanwins:** love you tooooooo :P

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im screamin,,, ty for being so supportive of this fic omggg


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ran around backstage in tights and his undershirt (which is what they were told to wear under their costumes), gathering pieces of his costume that he had left scattered around everywhere. Mr. Michael, the director, glanced over at him and frowned.
> 
>  
> 
> “What is the one thing I told you to do, Dean? Keep your costume in one place! What is the one thing you didn’t do? Keep your costume in one place!!”, he called out to Dean.

     Dean suffered through the school week, putting hours and hours of time (that probably should have been spent on studying) into memorizing and perfecting his musical lines. His anxiety was at its peak, as it always was around performance times; always finding new ways that things could possibly go wrong.

 

     The one day that he was about to go to bed at a reasonable time, he panicked and ended up staying awake on Tumblr. If he stared mindlessly at music videos or Tumblr posts, it usually kept him from freaking out, but hours had passed without him noticing. To make matters worse, he had a project for geography due in three days which he hadn’t started because of his musical.

 

 

**_23:10:_ ** **AngelCas:** Dean, I know that you are stressed about your performance tomorrow, but you need to go to sleep. That or practice your lines for a bit and then sleep around midnight.

 

**_23:11:_ ** **deanwins:** how did u know I was online what?!

 

**_23:12:_ ** **AngelCas:** You keep reblogging posts about the musical Heathers. And really anything about music.

 

**_23:12:_ ** **deanwins:** babe are you stalking me?? ily but how do you know all this? And also why are you awake? You need to sleep too ://

 

**_23:13:_ ** **AngelCas:** I have seen at least 25 posts reblogged by deanwins on my dash in the past five minutes. I was just posting a photo that I took today. I am quite ready to sleep.

 

**_23:13:_ ** **deanwins:** oh. I feel bad now. You should go to sleep. Don’t worry about me :p

 

**_23:14:_ ** **AngelCas:** Dean, are you okay?

  
  


_      Not really. _ Dean had already had two panic attacks in the course of one day. I know that usually, it seems like outgoing people never have anxiety, but it does happen. More often than you might think. Dean always tried to cover it up because he didn’t want to cause trouble for anyone else.

  
  


**_23:14:_ ** **deanwins:** duh, absolutely fine.

 

**_23:15:_ ** **AngelCas:** Go to sleep. Don’t worry about your musical. You’ve practiced it enough, and I know that you know the lines. They sounded great every time you repeated them to me. Calm down, everything is going to go well. Okay?

 

**_23:16:_ ** **deanwins:** thank you sm i love you ok :)))))))

 

**_23:16:_ ** **AngelCas:** goodnight, Dean :)

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


**_07:20:_ ** **AngelCas:** Break a leg at the day performance (not literally)!!! I’ll see you tonight. You’re going to do great. :D

 

**_07:38:_ ** **deanwins:** thank you :,) i’m on the bus to school for a morning rehearsal but i’ll see u!!

 

**_07:39:_ ** **AngelCas:** Let me know how the day performance goes, okay?

 

**_07:39:_ ** **deanwins:** ok :p

  
  


* * *

 

 

     “Dude! Ready for the show?!”, Ruby ran up to Dean as he entered the auditorium for one last dress rehearsal. Ruby was playing Belle, and Dean couldn’t help but admit that she was nailing that role.

 

     “Uhh, I guess. I’m excited.”, Dean said and shrugged. 

 

     “You got anyone coming to watch tonight?”, Ruby asked.

 

     “Yeah. My mom and my brother. Also, uh,” Dean glanced over at Charlie, who was putting the finishing touches on the backdrop for the dining room scenes. “A friend is coming, too. What about you?”

 

     “My parents are coming to the day show. But my grandma is coming tonight! I haven’t seen her in, like, a year.”

 

     “Oh, that’s cool! Yeah, I don’t sー” Dean was cut off by the director calling all present members to sit near the stage.

 

     The director explained that they were all to meet in the auditorium ten minutes before their period two class ended, and they were to be staying there through lunch. The performance was about fifteen minutes after lunch ended, but he wanted to go over the “Be Our Guest” dance and run a few of the weaker scenes.

 

     That morning, the cast mostly ran through lines in small groups, except for Dean, Joshua (who played LeFou) and the chorus who were running the “Gaston” song over and over again, because the chorus couldn’t get their dance right. The person playing the Beast (who happened to be a girl named Fern) and Ruby sat in the corner and ran through lines for most of the rehearsal. 

 

     The cast and crew left the auditorium about five minutes before the first bell and headed off to class. At least Dean had music as his first-period class. Maybe that would help to get his mind off the musical.

 

* * *

 

  
  


**_10:26:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** hey dean!! ik youre probably freaking out and maybe crying but it will be ok i promise! you always do gr8 at performances alrighty

  
  


Charlie was right. Dean was very stressed out as he walked up the stairs to his period two class. He thought that he  _ would _ probably end up crying at lunch.

  
  


**_10:27:_ ** **deanwins:** don’t worry, i’m not crying (yet). 

 

**_10:27:_ ** **deanwins:** but what if this… is one of the shows where i fuck up big time

  
  


     “Hello, Dean.”, the geography teacher greeted him as he walked in the classroom. He still had three minutes until the bell rang, signifying the start of class.

 

     “Hi. Uh, I have to leave a few minutes early because of musical.”, Dean said as he set his backpack down.

 

     “That’s fine, have fun!”

  
  


**_10:28:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** d u d e   it’s okay. you’ve done great in all the rehearsals. don’t worry.

 

**_10:28:_ ** **deanwins:** i guess… thanks

 

**_10:28:_ ** **charlieisgayaf:** see u in about 45 minutes!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


     Dean’s teacher gave them the entire period to work on their project, and Dean surprisingly managed to finish approximately half of his project, which helped him calm down a bit. He was significantly less stressed out.

 

     Once the clock hit 11:20 a.m., Dean glanced at his teacher who nodded at him, letting him know that it was alright to leave. He packed up his things and went to get his lunch from his locker. Dean’s heart was beating significantly faster than normal as he made his way down to the auditorium. 

 

     “Yo, Dean. You doing okay?” Dean turned around to see Benny walking behind him. 

 

     “Not really.”

 

     “You’re a frickin’ amazing actor, dude, you’ll be fine. 100% satisfaction guaranteed.”, Benny said with a grin.

 

     Dean smiled. “Thanks. I hope so.”

 

     “Think of this afternoon as a practice. Tonight is the big thing.”

 

     “‘Kay… I guess.”

 

     “COSTUME FOR GASTON?!”, someone yelled out in the crowd of young actors, artists and musicians and Dean ran over to get changed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     “Ready?”, the director asked Dean as he waited by the curtains to enter the song “Belle”.

 

     Dean took a deep breath and a sip of water. “Yeah. I’m good.” He turned to Joshua. “Alrighty, little Lefou. This is gonna be great.” Dean whispered.  _ I hope. _

 

_      Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle! _ The chorus finished off their line and Joshua skipped onto the stage with Dean behind him.

 

     “You didn’t miss a  _ shot _ , Gaston…”

 

* * *

 

  
  


     Dean finished his last scene and ran backstage holding back a scream. Some other members filed back onstage for the finale.

 

_      Fuck, yes. I didn’t even miss a line! _

 

     His heart pounded in his chest from adrenaline. One show down, one to go.

 

     “ _ DEAN! _ ”, someone stage-whispered from the doors which led to backstage. Dean ran over.

 

     “Yeah?”

 

     “Bows!”

 

     “Shit!”

 

     Luckily, Dean didn’t actually miss his cue, they were just lining up. He took his place with Joshua and they went on stage together. Josh did a little leap as they went on and Dean shoved him to the ground (as Gaston would do). Josh scrambled to his feet and they bowed. The screaming of the audience (and there were some screams that he could particularly identify) was enough to make Dean break character, hug Josh and grin. The audience screamed louder.

 

     Everyone went backstage and just started yelling and cheering. The director tried to quiet them down, but that didn’t end up working so he just told them to go meet their friends and family.

 

     “Dean! That was fucking amazing! I told you it would be awesome!”, Charlie said with a grin and gave Dean a hug.

 

     “Thank you!”

 

     Dean walked into the auditorium and had people surrounding him (as did all of the other participants of the musical).

 

     “Dude, that was so good!”

 

     “Another fucking amazing performance, just like last year.”

 

     “Your voice is so pretty!”

 

     “Shit, you’re so awesome.”

 

     “We should hang out sometime?”, some guy he’d never seen before said.

 

     “GUYS, I FOUND DEAN!”, one of Dean’s band friends yelled from somewhere in the crowd of high schoolers and family. The band kids assembled around him and hugged him.

 

     “Thanks, guys! See you at band tomorrow?”

 

     “Yeah! You nailed it today, bro!”, Jenna, a 2nd flute player chimed in.

 

     Everyone said their goodbyes and eventually people filed out of the auditorium. Dean’s heart was still racing and he was much happier than normal (e.g. grinning at everything).

 

     The director hopped up on the stage and yelled for people’s attention. Everyone knew not to mess with him, so they shut up immediately. “One down!” Benny and a few others cheered.  “That was amazing. A few things to fix for tonight, but overall, I’m proud of you.” He reminded them to meet back in the auditorium right after the last bell and told them to get back to class for the final half hour (approximately) of the fourth period. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**_15:37:_ ** **AngelCas:** How was the first performance!?

  
  


     Dean grinned and hopped up on the stage to sit on the edge. He was waiting for rehearsal to start while the tech crew fixed some of the lights that had been damaged in the last performance.

  
  


**_15:38:_ ** **deanwins:** holy shit it was amazing!!!!!!!!! i had so much fun! Also, i can’t wait to see you tonight <3

 

**_15:38:_ ** **AngelCas:** I’m looking forward to seeing you perform. :)

 

**_15:39:_ ** **deanwins:** ive gotta go because we’re at rehearsal and the director will get mad at me so byeeeee

 

**_15:39:_ ** **AngelCas:** <3

  
  


     Charlie leaned over Dean’s shoulder. “Talking to Cas?” She grinned at the blush  forming on Dean’s cheeks.

 

     “Y-yeah. I was.”

 

     “I can tell.” Charlie took a seat next to Dean on the stage. Her grin faltered and became a small, comforting smile.

 

     Dean had known Charlie for a long time. He especially knew that although she could be silly and immature, she was also the best at approaching people and helping them through problems. She’d always been able to see right through him. 

 

     “I get that you really love him. And I’m really happy for you. Just promise that you won’t stop hanging out with Benny and I. Please?” Charlie looked genuinely concerned. Like she actually thought that Dean would just  _ leave _ . 

 

     He wrapped his arms around Charlie and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I don’t think I could bear leaving you guys, after everything that you’ve helped me with.”

 

     “Okay.”

 

     “Why would you ever think that I would do that?”, Dean asked with a frown as he pulled away from Charlie and started fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

 

     Charlie looked down at her shoes. “Dunno.”

 

     “Well, I won’t. Don’t even worry about that.”, Dean affirmed. 

 

     “Thank you.”, Charlie smiled.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

     Dean ran around backstage in tights and his undershirt (which is what they were told to wear under their costumes), gathering pieces of his costume that he had left scattered around everywhere. Mr. Michael, the director, glanced over at him and frowned.

 

     “What is the one thing I told you to do, Dean? Keep your costume  _ in one place _ ! What is the one thing you didn’t do?  _ Keep your costume in one place!! _ ”, he called out to Dean.

 

     “Sorry!”, Dean exclaimed and quickly pulled his costume on. He went over to the makeup artists so they could help him finish his makeup and put his wig on properly.

 

* * *

  
  
  


     “Ready for another amazing performance?”, Mr. Michael asked the cast and crew. They cheered in response. “People are filing in, so try to keep it down, okay? And once it starts,  _ no talking backstage _ !”

 

     People were filing in! That meant that Castiel would be coming soon. Dean grinned at the thought of seeing his boー...  friend again.

 

     Although, Dean was still freaking out inside.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


     Dean was standing with Joshua, ready to go onstage. He was much more nervous this time around and nearly forgot what he was doing. Their cue came, and they both made their way into the spotlight.

 

     “You didn’t miss a  _ shot _ , Gaston! You’re the greatest hunter in the  _ whole world _ !”, Joshua said enthusiastically.

 

     “Y-yeah,”  _ Fuck _ . Dean’s heart sunk as he realized that he’d forgotten his line for a second. “I  _ know _ .”  _ Got to keep it together. One screwed up line doesn’t mean that the rest has to be horrible _ .

 

     Dean finished off the scene exceptionally well and stayed in character. But once he got offstage, he started shaking and nearly crying. 

 

     “Dude, hey, it was literally one line. I’m sure no one cares.”, Fern hugged him in consolation.

 

     Dean wasn’t so sure. 

 

     “Iー Yeah. I guess. Thanks..” Dean’s breathing accelerated and he found it hard to control.

 

     “Dean, breathe slowly. It’s gonna be fine.” Fern ran to stand offstage so she wouldn’t miss her cue.

 

     He focused on breathing. Definitely  _ the worst _ time to panic.  _ It’s fine. It’s fine. It’s fine.  _ In for four seconds, out for seven. Dean picked up his script and distracted himself by reading through the lines of the next scene. He stood up and slowly made his way to the stage. 

 

     Once he saw the scene that was finishing up, he smiled and got into character. He figured that might as well impress the audience with all he’s got. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

     The rest of the show went outstandingly well, with just the perfect emphasis on every word, and the over-exaggeration of his character.

 

     As he bowed, Dean could feel a tear dripping down his cheek. He grinned as hard as he ever had, and tears just started flowing. He walked offstage and Joshua gave him a big hug.

 

     “Are you okay?”, Josh asked.

 

     “Yeah. I’m just... so happy.”

 

     “Me too.”

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

     Dean ran out into the auditorium with tears streaking his stage makeup. His mom found him first and Sam ran up behind him.

 

     “Dean, that was amazing! I’m so proud of you.”, his mom grinned and gave him a big hug.

 

     “Yeah, Dean. Really good!”, Sam added.

 

     “Thanks, guys.”, Dean smiled.

 

     “We’re going to talk to some other actors. Probably Benny and Charlie too. You go talk to people, but meet us later, okay?”

 

     “Okay.”

 

     Dean searched around the auditorium, weaving through people to find Castiel. 

 

     “You’re a very talented young man!”, exclaimed someone’s parent. Dean thanked them with a smile and kept walking.

 

     “Hope to see you again next year in the musical! That was awesome.”, a young parent said. 

 

     “Thank you! I will be trying out next year, don’t worry.”, Dean replied and grinned. 

 

     “Another great performance, just like last year!”

 

     “Thanks so much!” 

 

     Someone tapped him on the shoulder just as he was about to give up looking.

 

     “Hi.”, Cas smiled.

 

     “Hey!” Dean grinned and quickly kissed him. His cheeks definitely turned a bit pink, but he knew that Cas’ probably had too. 

 

     “You were so awesome… I knew it was going to be good, but it literally flew way above my expectations.”, Cas said.

 

     “Did it actually go that well..?”, Dean asked. He was still unsure because of that screw-up at the beginning.

 

     “Yes!”

 

     “But… The beginning…” Dean looked down at his shoes.

 

     “I noticed that.”, Castiel shrugged. “But it doesn’t matter. Everyone screwed up something. You can’t always be perfect.” Dean nodded. “I mean, to me, you are perfect but in your own perspective…”

 

     Dean smiled and took Castiel’s hand in his own.

 

     “I love you.” This time, he wasn’t afraid to say it.

 

     “I love you too.” Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean again. His glasses pushed slightly against Dean’s nose. It was long, soft and sweet. 

 

     Dean grinned while they were kissing and Cas backed off. “Uh, is there something funny that I should hear?”

 

     “No… I’m just happy.”

 

     Castiel nodded and smiled. “Me, too..”

 

     “But there actually is something kinda funny. I was just thinking about the song ‘Something There’ from the musical… Like between us… Perhaps there’s, uh, something there that wasn’t there before.”, Dean said with a smirk.

 

     “Oh, God. You’re such a nerd.” Cas laughed.

 

     “So are you, Cas.”, Dean deadpanned.

 

     Castiel shrugged. “Fair enough.” They smiled at each other and they walked off, hand in hand, to find Charlie and Benny.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER
> 
> THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING AND STAYING WITH ME ON THIS WONDERFUL JOURNEY I APPRECIATE IT A LOT
> 
> I LOVE YOU
> 
> THANK YOU

**Author's Note:**

> if ya want to contact me, please do! i'd love to get to know y'all! ;) 
> 
> here:
> 
> ig: @pureinnocentchild + @sockaliens + @sockalienss + @coransmustachewax
> 
> tumblr: innocentlilnerd
> 
> e-mail: chloedthegeek@gmail.com


End file.
